The Tattoo Incident
by jenny crum
Summary: During a get together with his team and Savannahs family Derek realizes that he is with the wrong woman but can he make Penelope see that they have always been destined to be together?
1. Chapter 1

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 1

Savannah had planned a get together for her family and Dereks which of course included his team and he reluctantly agreed after several days of begging and pleading from Savannah. Derek didn't know Savannahs mom and sisters and he wasn't really looking forward to the get together since he wasn't sure how the relationship was going.

He was standing in the door watching as Savannah, her mom Sharon and he two sisters Stephanie and Susie were finishing with the last of the party favors. Derek smiled at Sharon and said, "everything looks good Sharon", she smiled and said, "thank you, we have all worked hard on this little get together so we can get to know your family/team better".

Savannahs sister Stephanie could see part of Dereks tattoo on his arm and said, "when do we get to see the rest of those tattoos sis is always telling us about"?, he opened his mouth to answer her question when he was thankfully saved by a knock at the door. He took a deep breath and smiled when he opened the door and saw the team minus Penelope standing at his door.

Derek stepped aside and said, "come in guys", he looked around and said, "where's baby girl"?, JJ said, "she will be here Sam was running a little late, car trouble or something". He still couldn't believe that Penelope was still dating Sam, he had met Sam a couple of times and even though he was a nice guy he wasn't worthy of being with Penelope.

Reid walked in and whispered, "nice decorating Morgan", Derek laughed and said, "hey not Pretty Boy, I had nothing to do with the decorating that is all on Savannah, her mom and sisters". Reid laughed and said, "are you sure that you want to have this get together tonight, if you want we can have it another night".

Derek smiled and said, "I'm sure Pretty Boy, now would anybody like anything to drink while we wait on my goddess and her date"?, Sharon had heard Derek call Penelope his goddess and she said, "you need to tighten the reign on that boy, he is spending to much time with this Penelope girl and if he were my man I would put a stop to it".

Savannah laughed and said, "momma when she gets here and you see her you will see that Penelope is no threat to my relationship with Derek", her mom said, "really sweetie"?, Savannah hugged her mom and said, "yes really momma, Penelope is a nerdy, geeky woman and she will never get her nails into my man".

Savannah didn't know it but Emily had been walking by on her way from the bathroom and heard the whole conversation, she was furious, she wanted to go in there and give Savannah and her mom a head full but decided that tonight wasn't the right time to do it so she headed into the living room to rejoin the team.

Derek noticed almost immediately that something was wrong with Emily and just as he started making his way over to her he felt Savannahs arms wrap around him. She said, "where are you going honey"?, he said, "I'm going to go over and talk to Em", Savannah said, "can you do that later because it's time for us to sit and eat".

Derek said, "we can't start without my baby girl", she took a deep breath and said, "you really need to stop hanging around with Penelope so much and those sickening nicknames really need to be a thing of the past". Derek opened his mouth to tell her off when there was a knock on the door, he pulled away and walked over to the door.

When he pulled the door open he smiled when he saw his baby girl standing there but the smile fell when he also saw Sam standing there, Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and kissed her cheek and said, "how are you goddess"?, he could see both Sam and Savannah cringe when he called her one of his favorite nicknames.

Once Penelope and Sam walked inside everybody was led to the table where Savannah made sure that Derek and Penelope were as far apart as humanly possible. Derek was surrounded by Savannah and her sisters when all he wanted was to be with his baby girl, Derek put on a smile and tried hard to laugh and talk during the meal but with hands all over him it was difficult.

Stephanie ran her hand up his arm and said, "I really want to see all of these tattoos that you have on you, sis says your tattoos are sexy as hell and I want to see them". Derek blew out a breath and said, "alright alright", he then pulled his shirt over his head and Savannah bit down on her bottom lip and said, "can you put your shirt back on, now isn't the time for this".

Penelope whistled and said, "looking good hotstuff", JJ laughed and said, "are you gonna pose for us Morgan"?, he stood up and laughed and said, "what do you think of this pose goddess"?, she clapped her hands and said, "looking good my chocolate drop". Sharon stood up and said, "alright that's enough, can you two stop acting like horny teenagers, it's sickening the way you and your team are acting".

Penelope could tell from the look on Dereks face he was getting ready to explode and when he looked at her and said, "you wait a damn minute, who the hell do you think you are"?, Penelope knew that hell was going to fly off the hinges.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 2

Sharon got right in Dereks face and said, "I'll tell you who the hell I am, I am your fiancees mom, your future mother in law", when Penelope heard the word fiancee her heart dropped. Derek said, "what did you just say"?, Savannah jumped up and said, "okay okay maybe we better call it a night and not do this in mixed company".

The team all looked at each other and stood up and Hotch said, "Morgan we are going to go", Derek said, "wait Hotch, you all don't have to go", he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "maybe it would be better at least for now". Derek looked over at Penelope and his heart broke seeing how hurt she was.

Penelope looked at Sam and said, "can you take me home"?, Sam smirked at Derek and said, "sure baby, that way we can spend the night alone", the team all grabbed their things and headed toward the door. Derek looked at Savannah and said, "we are sooooo gonna finish this in a minute and trust me when I say you aren't gonna like it".

He walked over to the door and said, "I'm so sorry guys, I", Hotch said, "it's alright Derek", Penelope glanced over her shoulder as she headed out the door. Derek wanted to run to her and pull her in his arms and tell her that he loved her but unfortunately she was with Sam, right now he knew that he had to deal Savannah and her family and then he would go to Penelope and make her see the truth about how he feels about her.

Derek watched as his family walked out of his house, he closed the door and took a deep breath before turning around, Savannah could tell that he was mad so she looked at her mom and said, "why don't you three head back to the hotel and let me and Derek talk". Derek said, "ohhhhh hell no, they aren't going anywhere until we get this settled".

Savannah tried to wrap her arms around his waist but he pushed her away and said, "damn it Savannah what the fuck was that all about"?, Sharon said, "don't you yell at my baby". Derek turned and faced her and said, "let me tell you something Sharon it was your daughters that wanted to see my damn tattoos".

Sharon said, "yes but it was your "friends" that agged it on with all of their comments", Derek said, "let me tell you something Sharon the team is my family and I love them and what you did here in my home tonight was inexcuseable". Sharon said, "this is going to be my daughters home to and", Derek said, "where the hell are you getting your information"?, Sharon said, "well Savannah said".

Derek said, "I don't give a damn what Savannah said, "we are not now or ever getting married, I was going to end things with her wayyyy before tonight but after tonight I see things a lotttttttt clearer". Savannah said, "I love you Derek and I know that you love me to", Derek laughed and said, "I don't love you Savannah, you will never be Mrs. Derek Morgan, NEVER".

Savannah said, "we were fine, what the hell happened"?, Derek said, "I liked you Savannah but I never loved you and we were never ever gonna get married, not in this lifetime". She wiped her eyes and said, "but but", Derek said, "the only buts I want to see is the butts of you, your momma and your sisters carrying your shit out of my house".

Sharon looked at her girls and said, "come on girls lets get Savannahs things and get out of here", Derek said, "the only thing that she has here is what she has on and what she fixed tonight, pleaseeeeee take it all because I don't want you, any of you coming back in my house not now, not ever".

Savannah started crying as they grabbed her things and headed out the door, when they walked out the door Derek slammed it and said, "now that I have taken care of that, it's time for me to go and set things straight with baby girl". He grabbed his coat, keys and cell and headed out of the house.

Penelope and Sam were pulling up in front of her apartment, Sam pulled her in and kissed her lips gently and said, "I want to make love to you Penelope". She looked up at Sam and said, "not tonight Sam, I have a bad headache", Sam started to open his door and she said, "it's ok Sam you don't have to walk me to the door".

She got out and said, "good night" before shutting the door and heading up to her apartment, once she got inside she closed and locked the door and toed off her shoes before heading up to change into her night clothes. About 15 minutes later she walks downstairs and into the kitchen, she reaches into the icebox and pulls out a jug of chunky monkey and a spoon and heads over to the couch.

She gets to take a few bites before she hears a knock at the door, she puts the ice cream down and walks to the door and says, "Sam I told you not tonight I have a headache". She felt her heart beating faster when she heard the voice on the other side of the door say, "baby girl it's me and I need to talk to you".


	3. Chapter 3

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 3

Penelope put her hand on the door and said, "can we do this tomorrow Derek, I don't feel good tonight"?, he leaned against the door and said, "I really need to talk to you tonight baby girl, please open the door for me". Hearing the tone in his voice she put her hand on the knob and opened the door.

She stepped aside and said, "come on in hotstuff", Derek walked inside and took his jacket off and laid it on the chair arm before sitting down on the couch. Penelope closed the door and took a deep breath before walking over and joining her best friend on the couch, she sat down and looked at him and said, "ok handsome, what did you want to talk to me about"?, he put his hand on hers and said, "I want to talk to you about us".

She looked and saw the look on his face and said, "wh wh what about us"?, he said, "Savannah and her family had no right to", Penelope took her hand out from under his and got up and walked across the room. Derek got up and followed her across the room and said, "please listen to be baby girl, please".

She said, "I'm listening Derek", hearing her call him Derek instead of one of her petnames hurt him but he said, "Savannah and I aren't engaged goddess, we never have been and we never will be". She turned and looked at him and said, "but she said", he put his finger on her lips and said, "I know what she said goddess but her mom lied, she only repeated what Savannah told her".

Penelope sighed and said, "I want you to be happy Derek, that is the only thing that matters", he caressed the side of her face and said, "what about you sweetness"?, she said, "what about me"?, he said, "are you happy, does Sam make you happy"?, she said, "I'm alright handsome, you don't have to worry about me".

He said, "baby I didn't ask if you were alright I asked if you were happy with Sam"?, she looked up at him and said, "nnno I'm not", he moved in closer and said, "well then why are you with him"?, she mumbled something and he said, "baby I didn't understand what you said". She wiped her eyes and said, "I said because I can't have the man I truly want".

He felt his heart beating faster and he asked, "who is the man you want baby girl"?, she pulled away from him and said, "that doesn't matter now handsome". He pulled her back into his arms and said, "but it does matter sweetness", she said, "Derek it is getting late and I have plans early in the morning so can we finish this talk another time"?, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "no baby we can't".

Derek said, "I need to tell you something Penelope", she looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but love, wait was Derek in love with her"?, she said, "what do you need to tell me handsome"?, he ran his finger over her bottom lip and said, "I love you Penelope". She smiled and said, "I love you to Derek, you are my best friend and", he said, "no goddess, listen to me, I love you, like love you love you, want to spend the rest of my life with you love you".

She laughed and said, "no you don't, men like you don't want women like me", he said, "what do you mean women like you"?, she said, "Derek can we not do this tonight"?, he said, "please answer me baby girl, what did that mean"?, she said, "you are sexy as hell Derek and a man like you doesn't fall in love with a fat dorky girl like me".

Derek put his hands on her shoulder and said, "baby girl, you are not a fat dorky girl, you are an amazingly beautiful woman and I do love you, I love you with all of my heart". Derek put her hand on his chest and said, "do you feel my heart beating"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes I feel it".

He smiled and said, "it beats fast like that when I'm around you, or when I think about you", she couldn't believe that her best friend was standing in front of her professing his love. Derek said, "I can show you that I'm telling the truth if you will let me", she said, "you don't have to show me handsome".

Derek put her face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, the feel of their lips touching made her body tingle all over. At first she didn't respond because she couldn't believe that he Derek was kissing her, he was actually kissing her, when he started to pull away she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth earning a moan of pleasure from her hotstuff.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 4

Derek sat Penelope gently down on the floor at the foot of her bed, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, his hands slid down her body and rested on her ass. She moaned when he gently squeezed and moaned against her mouth, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you so so much my beautiful baby girl".

Penelope smiled as she rested her forehead against Dereks and said, "I love you to handsome", he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and they reluctantly pulled apart when Dereks cell started ringing. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and saw that it was Savannah and tossed it in the floor and said, "now where were we"?, she pulled him closer and said, "I believe that we were about here" before pressing her lips gently against his.

Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her hands working on unbuttoning his pants, the mood was once again ruined when both of their cells started ringing. They both picked up their cells and looked at each other and in unison said, "we have a case", they then put their cells back down and started reluctantly getting dressed.

When they were dressed and getting ready to head out of Penelopes apartment Derek put his hand on her shoulder and said, "goddess we will definitely pick up where we left off later". She kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "count on it handsome", he intertwined their fingers as they headed out the door.

On the ride back to the BAU Derek reached over and took Penelopes hand in his and brought it to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I'm sorry that we got interrupted baby girl". She smiled and said, "me to handsome, me to", he sighed as they pulled into the car garage and pulled into his spot.

He got out and walked around to her side of the sUV and opened her door, she smiled as she stepped out, she gently kissed his lips and said, "thank you kind sir". Derek winked at her and said, "you are forever welcome goddess", they then headed inside to join the rest of the team but little did they know that they were being watched by a pair of very jealous and angry eyes.

They were laughing and talking as they stepped off the elevator, Reid walked over and said, "did you two ride in together"?, Derek looked at her and then at Reid and said, "yeahhhh we were together when we got called". JJ saw the blush in Penelopes cheeks and she said, "come on Spence Hotch is waiting on us so he can deliver the case".

Penelope grinned and mouthed the words, "thank you", JJ winked and said, "we are sooooo talking later", she nodded her head and Derek smiled as he snuck a quick kiss before they walked into the round table room. Hotch watched as the team sat down in their seats, he put copies of the files in front of everybody and waited for them to open them.

Hotch put the pictures up on the screen and said, "we are needed in Edgemont Arizona every Tuesday for the past month a woman has been taken, raped, tortured, killed and found in their own bed". Derek said, "so he takes them and does all of this to them and then kills them at home"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "no, he kills them and then takes them back to their own homes after he kills them".

He skims through the pictures as the team looks at them in the file, he looks at Penelope and says, "Garcia I need full background checks on all of the victims and see if you can find anything that connects them", she nodded her head and said, "right on it bossman". Hotch looked at the team and said, "wheels up in 30", he then closed his file and headed out of the room.

The team all got up and headed out leaving Derek and Penelope stands up and gathers her things and turns around only to run into Derek, she smiled and said, "sorry hotstuff I did", she was cut off with his lips on hers". She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, when they pulled apart she said, "we can't do this here".

Derek said, "baby girl I'm gonna miss you so much", she grinned and said, "I'm gonna miss you to", he caressed the side of her face and said, "I will call you every chance I get". She gently kissed his lips before saying, "just come back safe to me handsome", he smiled down at her and said, "I will be careful, I have a lot to come home to now".

She blushed as they headed out of the round table room, a few minutes later she was waving at her team as the elevator doors closed, when she got back to her office she closed her door and when she turned around she jumped when she saw Savannah standing there. She said, "ohhh Savannah you scared me, how did you get in here"?, she laughed and said, "in case you forgot I am dating Derek and they know me here".

She took a deep breath and said, "Derek just left and I know the truth about what happened, I know that he dumped your ass", she put her hands on her hips and said, "I know he left I was watching him as he got on the elevator". Penelope said, "I have some records to check for the team soooooooo if you don't mind I need you to leave".

Savannah sat down and said, "I'm not going anywhere, at least not yet, there are some things we need to get settled before I go", Penelope said, "I don't have time for this Savannah". She smiled and said, "I'm not going until we talk so it is all up to you", Penelope sat down in her chair and said, "ok Savannah the floor is yours, what do you want to talk about"?, she took a deep breath and said, "for starters I want you to stay away from my boyfriend, that is unless you want to keep Derek away from his baby", Penelopes mouth flew open as her heart dropped at the thoughts that Savannah could be pregnant with Dereks child.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 5

Penelope said, "did you say that you were pregnant"?, Savannah rubbed her stomach and said, "yes Derek and I are going to have a baby", she pulled a picture of an ultrasound and handed it over to Penelope. As she looked down at the ultrasound picture her heart dropped, she refused to cry in front of Savannah, she refused to let Savannah know that her heart was shattered.

Savannah said, "I need you to stay away from my boyfriend, we deserve to be a happy family don't you think Penelope"?, she couldn't come between Derek and his baby and she wouldn't. She handed Savannah the ultrasound back and said, "Derek didn't mention to me that you were going to have his baby".

Savannah stood up and said, "that's because I find out until earlier today and then we had the get together and then the fight so I didn't have a chance to tell him". Penelope said, "I won't come between Derek and his child, the only thing I want for him is for him to be happy", Savannah smiled as she put the picture back in her purse and said, "I'm glad you feel that way".

She walked toward the door and said, "you are doing the right thing Penelope", Penelope watched Savannah walk out and close the door before she let the tears flow down her cheeks. Savannah leaned up against the wall and said, "that worked better than I thought, who would have thought that a person so damn smart would fall for that

She took a deep breath and said, "now all I have to do is sit back and let Penelope push Derek away and then I will swoop in and fill the spot in his heart and his bed". Penelope had to get Derek out of her mind so she started on the background checks, she should have known that it was to good to be true.

Penelope sighed and said, "Derek deserves to be happy and I won't keep him away from his baby", she shook her head and said, "focus Garcie, you need to focus on this case and then when it is over you need to move on with your life without Derek. She then let her fingers do the walking across the keyboard hoping to have something to tell the team when they called.

Hotch was discussing the case with the team when Penelope called, when Derek heard her voice he couldn't help but smile, he hadn't been as happy as he is now in a long time and it was all because of Penelope. He wanted nothing more than to talk to her and tell her that he loved her but they had to keep it between them for a little while more and he couldn't wait for later to be able to hear her sweet voice.

Hotch looked at the team and said, "good work Penelope, do you think you can work your magic and check for any survelience footage in any of the areas that the women were taken from"?, she smiled and said, "I will see what I can do sir", JJ could tell that something was off with Penelope because she wasnt flirting with Derek.

Penelope said, "I will hit you back if I find anything my crimefighters", then her face was gone from the screen, JJ walked over to Derek and said, "is everything alright with her she seemed a little off just now". Derek took a deep breath and said, "she was fine before we left, I will have to find out later what's going on".

JJ smiled and said, "are you two finally together"?, he bit down on his bottom lip and nodded his head yes but quickly said, "you can't tell anybody Jayje, not yet". She put her hand on Dereks and said, "don't worry I won't say a word", he sat back and closed his eyes wondering what had happened in the past 90 minutes that would make Penelope seem so distant.

When the team finally arrived they all headed straight to the police station, when everybody was in the conference room looking over everything Derek said, "I'll call baby girl and see if she has had any luck with the survelience videos". Hotch nodded his head and JJ looked over her shoulder as Derek walked out the door.

Derek stepped outside and dialed Penelopes number and after a few rings she said, "I haven't found anything in the footage yet", Derek said, "baby girl what's wrong"?, she said, "I don't know what you are talking about". Derek said, "you seem so distant and a little off, what happened after we left"?, she sighed and said, "I had a visit from Savannah", Derek said, "YOU WHAT"


	6. Chapter 6

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 6

Penelope said, "she was waiting in my office for me when you left", Derek said, "what did she want, did she hurt you"?, Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "she asked me to stay away from you and I agreed". Derek said, "why would you do that"?, she said, "Derek you are going to be a father, I saw a picture of the ultrasound".

Derek said, "baby girl listen to me, Savannah and I haven't had sex in months, if she is pregnant the baby isn't mine", Penelope started crying and said, "don't do this to me Derek, I love you I do but I can't be with you, I just can't". Derek said, "I love you baby girl and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I will".

She said, "Derek I saw the ultrasound, she has proof that she is pregnant and if there is a chance that she is carrying your child then I can't come between you and your baby and I won't". Derek rubbed his hand over his head and he said, "please don't give up on me goddess, please, we are destined to be together".

Penelope said, "I have waited for years to hear you say that and when you do it's it's", Derek said, "it's what sweetness"?, she said, "it's to late Derek". He said, "it isn't to late goddess, it just isn't", Penelope wanted to believe him but with her seeing proof in that damn ultrasound she didn't know what to do".

She said, "I have to go Derek", he said, "please talk to me Penelope", she said, "I can't hand, I mean Derek, at least not now, I want you to be happy and if being happy means that you are with Savannah and your child then so be it". He said, "but I don't want Savannah, I want to be with you goddess, you and only you".

Penelope whispered, "I love you Derek, I always will" before ending the call, Derek closed his eyes as the tears slid down his face, he couldn't believe that his happiness was over, he couldn't believe that he had lost Penleope. He paced back and forth out front for a few minutes and then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

When Derek turned around he saw the worried face of JJ standing there, he said, "I'm afraid I've lost her JJ, I've lost the best thing that has ever happened to me". JJ hugged him and said, "what happened Derek"?, they sat down on a bench and he sat there telling her everything that his baby girl had just told him.

JJ put her hand on his and said, "do you believe that Savannah is carrying your child"?, Derek shrugged his shoulders and said, "it's like I told Penelope Savannah and I haven't been together in several months so if she is pregnant it isn't by me". JJ said, "maybe after a few days when she has time to process everything she will come around".

Derek heartbrokenly looked in JJ's eyes and said, "I hope so Jayje because she is the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with", JJ smiled and said, "Penelope has loved you for years and she isn't going to give up, not now". Derek smiled and said, "I hope your right JJ I really do because I would be lost without her".

JJ stood up and said, "maybe you should call and talk to the horses ass, I mean Savannah and see what she says", Derek laughed and said, "maybe your right, do you think that you can cover for me for a few more minutes"?, she nodded her head and said, "I sure can and I'm pulling for you and Garcie, I always have".

Derek took a deep breath before dialing Savannahs number, she was sitting on the couch eating ice cream when she looked down at the ID and saw "Derek" flashing on her screen. She grinned and said, "well well that didn't take long, Penelope cares more about Dereks happiness than she does her own".

After a few rings she said, "hi honey, do you miss me"


	7. Chapter 7

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 7

Derek said, "hello Savannah", she said, "wow, why so cold Derek"?, he said, "I just got off the phone with Penelope and she said that you paid her a visit, why did you do that"?, Savannah said, "well I wanted her to know that we are having a baby and I asked her to please stay away so that we could be a family".

Derek said, "Savannah will you drop the line of shit, you know as well as I do that I haven't touched you in months, MONTHS SAVANNAH, so if you are pregnant it sure as hell isn't mine. Savannah said, "Derek how can you forget when we made love in the ran that day after our long run", he said, "Savannah that was the last time that we were together and that was like 4 months ago".

Savannah said, "I am pregnant Derek and the baby is yours, now I would have thought that a man that grew up with no father wouldn't want his child to be fatherless". Derek said, "if the baby was mine, which it isn't of course I would want to be in my childs life but I love Penelope and I want to be with her".

Savannah said, "well after the talk I had with her tonight she isn't gonna have anything to do with you", Derek said, "I can't believe that you ruined my happiness with Penelope because you were mad I dumped your ass". She said, "we are great together Derek, you are the best lover I have ever had and I want you, me and our baby to be a family".

He rubbed his hand over his head and said, "I told you that baby isn't mine and I will prove it and then I will win my baby girl back and that is a promise". Savannah threw the phone across the room after Derek ended the call, he took a deep breath and said, "damn that felt good", he put his cell back on his belt and headed back inside.

Penelope was waiting on her computers to finish with their checks so she decided to look at pictures, she thumbed through picture after picture of her and the team. She was holding one in her hand of her and Derek at the last Christmas party, she was so happy that night, she got to spend the evening laughing, talking and dancing with her hotstuff.

She then came up on one of her and Derek at the BAU picnic a couple of months back and they were holding a trophy for winning the volleyball tournament. She wiped away the tears and said, "I love you hotstuff", she was rubbing her finger over Dereks face in the picture when her computer started beeping.

She put the pictures away and pushed herself up to her computer, she couldn't help but smile when she said, "I got you", she punched in Hotchs number and after a couple of rings Hotch said, "what did you find Penelope"?, she said, "sir I think I have found out who the unsub is", Hotch smiled and said, "who is it Garcia"?, she sent the picture and said, "according to his records his name is Thomas Riley and I have him here on the survelience videos taking the last victim and then bringing her back home".

Reid said, "what was the last address where he was seen Garcia"?, she pulled up a picture of the last place she could see him on the video and said, "he was last seen on the corner of Harmon and Clark Streets and that was about an hour ago, so if he is looking for another victim he might still be in that area".

Derek smiled and said, "you are amazing baby girl", she smiled and said, "ahhhhhh hotstuff you are only saying that because it's true", everybody laughed and she said, "be careful my crimefighters Garcie out". Derek sighed and couldn't help but smile after he heard his baby girl call him hotstuff again.

A few seconds later they were up and heading out to the address Garcia had just given them, Derek knew that the sooner they caught this bastard the sooner he could get home and talk to his baby girl".


	8. Chapter 8

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 8

Penelope was relaxing in her chair as memories of her talk with Savannah came back to her, was it possible could Savannah be pregnant by Derek or is her hotstuff right and is Savannah lying just to keep him. She rubbed her temples as she felt a migraine coming on, she took her glasses off and laid them on her desk as she continued rubbing her temples hoping that the pain would soon fade.

The team get out of their car and slowly head toward the house, Rossi looks in a mirror and sees the unsub walking through the house talking to himself. Hotch walks over and says, "is he in there"?, Dave nods his head and says, "yeah he's walking around talking to himself", Reid whispers, "sounds like his delusions are getting worse".

Derek says, "what's the plan Hotch"?, Hotch says, "we need to try and get him out of that house and arrest him", Reid said, "if his delusions are getting worse then he isn't gonna let us take him alive Hotch". Hotch sighed and said, "I hope your wrong Reid", Reid tightened his vest up and said, "so do I".

Hotch said, "Derek, you Reid and JJ go in through the front door and Em, Rossi and I will go around and enter through the back door and if there is anyway possible I want him alive", they nodded their heads in agreement as they headed their seperate ways. They made entry into the house and Hotch said, "Thomas Riley we're the FBI drop your weapon and put your hands behind your head".

Thomas smiled and said, "I can't do that", Derek said, "come on man, you don't want us to hurt you", Thomas put the gun to his own head and said, "I won't go to jail pigs". Hotch said, "I understand Thomas", Thomas laughed and said, "no you don't and stop pretending like you do", he then put the gun closer to his temple.

Hotch said, "you don't want to do this Thomas, you really don't, now why don't you put the gun away and we can talk", Thomas said, "my talking days are over". The team started slowly moving closer to Thomas and he said, "you're not taking me alive", Hotch opened his mouth to try to talk to him and he pulled the trigger and they watched helplessly as his body hit the floor.

Reid ran over and checked for a pulse and shook his head and said, "he's gone", Hotch said, "I guess we will never know why he killed all of those women". Rossi looked back at the door and saw the police department running into the room, Hotch said, "we tried to talk him down but all of our efforts failed and he took his own life".

The sheriff said, "Thomas had a rough life, he was abandoned when he was a child and put in foster care and he was abused by his foster famalies, especially by the mothers". Reid said, "by any chance was he tied up, beaten and raped"?, the sheriff shook his head yes and said, "how did you know that"?, Reid said, "that's why he was doing it to all of the women, maybe they reminded them of his foster mothers".

The sheriff shook hands with Hotch and said, "thanks for everything, you all did an excellent job", Hotch said, "well we just wish that things could have worked out different". The sheriff nodded his head and said, "yeah me to", Hotch looked at his team and said, "alright everybody lets grab our things and head back to the jet".

About 30 minutes later everybody was walking onto the jet, JJ sighed as she sat down across from Derek and said, "so how did the talk go with your ex"?, Derek said, "I think it went good when we get back to Virginia I'm gonna pay a visit to Savannah because one way or another I'm going to get the truth from her".

After the jet took off Derek pulled out his cell and sent Penelope a text saying, "case over, we're heading home, I love you baby girl", when she got the text she smiled and sent a text saying, "be safe hotstuff, I miss you". He sighed when he got her text, he was hoping that she would say that she loved him to but he could understand why she didn't.

When Penelope found out that the team was on the way she decided to pack up her things and head home because she didn't want to see Derek, at least not right now. She sighed as she shut her babies down and grabbed her things and headed out the door, she loved Derek with all her heart but she knew that Derek deserved to be happy and she wasn't going to stand in the way of that, no matter what ir did to her heart.

A few hours later Derek pulls up in front of Savannas place, he gets out of the SUV and heads up the steps and raises his hand to knock on the door when he hears Savannah and her sisters talking. He hears Savannah talking to Stephanie and Susie about the baby, Stephanie said, "what are you going to do Vannah, you know that Derek will find out that you're not pregnant right"?, when he heard this he couldn't help but smile.

Derek had heard what he needed to hear so he quickly turned and headed off the porch he had someone he needed to talk to and he needed to talk to her tonight because their happiness depended on it.


	9. Chapter 9

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 9

A few minutes later Derek pulled up in front of Penelopes apartment and got out of the car, he took the steps to her place two at a time and soon he was standing in front of her door. He took a deep breath and gently knocked on her door, he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her.

He couldn't believe the shit that Savannah had pulled and why did she do it, she did it because he had fallen in love with somebody else, he had been in love with his baby girl for years and he couldn't believe that he was finally making her his. He felt his heart beating faster and faster when she didn't come to the door.

When she didn't answer the door he knocked again, Penelope got out of the tub and put her robe on and tied the belt as she practically ran to the door. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall and said, "now who can that be this late"?, she opened the door and inwardly smiled as she saw the handsome face of her chocolate adonis.

Derek said, "I need to talk to you", she said, "Derek I can't do this, please just give me some time", he put her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Penelope instantly responded by deepening the kiss, when they pulled apart Derek said, "please let me come in, I need to talk to you".

She stepped aside and motioned for him to come in, he walked over and took his coat off and sat down on the couch and said, "I'm sorry to come by so late but I had to talk to you". She sat down beside him and said, "alright handsome, what do you need to talk to me about"?, he put his hands on hers and said, "the baby or lack there of".

She looked at him and said, "what are you saying Derek"?, he said, "when we landed I went straight over to talk to Savannah", she said, "ohhh I see and how did that go"?, he said, "when I raised my hand to knock on the door I heard her talking to her sisters". Penelope sat there staring lovingly into his eyes.

Derek said, "she isn't pregnant goddess, it is all a ploy to keep us apart", she said, "are you sure Derek"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I heard them talking with my own ears baby girl". Penelope stood up and said, "that bitch, I'm gonna kick her ass, when I get finished with her she is gonna regret the day she ever lied to me".

Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "she just did it to get back at me for kicking her ass to the curb sweetness and I heard her talking to her sisters about a plan to get me into bed so that she can get pregnant before I find out the truth". She rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you Derek Morgan and the thoughts of you being with Savannah broke my heart but I wasn't going to stand between you and what I thought was your child.

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you and only you Penelope and I want to spend the rest of my life with you", he caressed the side of her face and said, "please tell me that you still want that to". She kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "I do handsome, I want that more than anything".

He smiled and said, "if my memory serves me correctly I promised you that we were going to pick up where we left off the last time I was here", she smiled and said, "I believe you did say that handsome". Derek took her by the hand and led her through the beaded curtain and she said, "I can't believe that she pulled this shit, I can't", Derek stopped her rambling by crashing his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart Penelope said, "make love to me Derek", he smiled and said, "your wish is my command goddess"


	10. Chapter 10

This Chapter has sexual content

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 10

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelopes waist and slowly pulled her toward him, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I have been waiting so long to be able to hold you in my arms and tell you how I feel about you". Penelope leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she whispered, "I have dreamed about tonight since the day you called me by the wrong name", Derek grinned at her as his hand slid to the belt of her robe and started loosening it.

Penelope felt her heart race when her robe popped open, Derek leaned down and started placing soft gentle kisses down her neck, she closed her eyes and lowly moaned when she felt him sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck. When Derek pulled away Penelope tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it in the floor.

Derek toed off his shoes and kicked them across the room, he then glance down as he saw Penelope, the woman of his dreams fumbling with his belt and when she tugged it from his pants and smiled as she heard it hit the floor. Derek leaned in and crashed his lips against hers as the need to kiss her overtook him.

Penelope wrapped her arms around his waist and moaned as he slid his hands down her back and rested them on her ass, she then moved her hands to the front of his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She couldn't help but smile as she slid his pants and boxers down his thighs and when his erection jumped free she licked her lips causing him to lean in and whisper, "see anything you like goddess"?, she looked up into his eyes and said, "I still can't believe that this gorgeous body is alllllll mine".

Derek put her hand in his and slid it down to his erection, he then closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip as she started slowly and gently stroking him. After a few strokes Derek put his hand on top of hers and said, "baby girl if you don't stop doing that this is going to be over way to early".

Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhhhhh no my love we have a long night ahead of us", he leaned down and kissed his way from her neck across her creamy shoulder and back to her lips before he said, "that we do gorgeous, that we do". Penelope backed up to her bed pulling him with her, she stopped when she felt the bed against the back of her legs.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in and pressed her lips against his, she then laid down on the bed pulling him with her, when they pulled apart he said, "you are so damn beautiful goddess and you are all mine". Penelope ran her hand over his chest and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan".

Derek grinned and said, "and I love you Penelope Marie Garica", she glanced at the new tattoo on his chest and he said, "I haven't had this one very long, only a few months". Penelope said, "I take it Savannah didn't see it"?, he shook his head and said, "I haven't slept with Savannah in 4 or 5 months baby girl so you are the first, last and only woman to see it".

She ran her hand over it and smiled, there on his chest was a heart with DM and PG with an arrow through it with the words true love under them both. Derek wasted no time getting between Penelopes creamy thighs, he hovered over her for a few seconds before slowly lining himself up at her entrance.

He said, "I'm going to love you the way you deserve to be loved", seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her how wet center inch by glorious inch. Once he was fully inside her he stilled and looked down at her and said, "are you alright baby girl"?, she wrapped her legs around his waist and said, "I'm better than alright handsome, I'm perfect".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "that you are goddess, that you are", before he started thrusting slowly in and out of her, he wanted to make slow passionate love to her and he wanted their first time to be amazing for her. Penelope arched her back and moaned out his name as his thrusts started coming faster.

Derek started kissing his way down her body and when he stopped at her breasts he said, "these are the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen in my life baby girl. He leaned his head down and started kissing first one breast and then the other, he said, "I love how perky your nipples are when you are excited".

He blew on her nipple and said, "are you excited goddess"?, she said, "ohhhh god yes Derek", he smiled before he lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth. The feel of his lips and tongue on her nipple was bringing her closer and closer to sweet release, Dereks need to pound into her over and over without abandon won out and they moaned each others name over and over as wave after wave of orgasm cascaded over both of their bodies.

Derek stilled on top of her and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you goddess" before rolling off of her and collapsing on the bed beside her and wrapping his arm around her.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter contains sexual situations

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 11

Penelope looked up lovingly into Dereks eyes and said, "that was better than I could have ever dreamed", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I didn't hurt you did I goddess"?, she shook her head and said, "not at all handsome, not at all". She ran her finger over their tattoo and said, "I still can't believe that you love me, that you are in love with me".

Derek laughed and said, "believe it goddess because you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, I want us to get married and have lots and lots of beautiful babies together". She grinned and said, "really, you really want all of that with me"?, he sighed happily and said, "I want everything humanly possible with you baby girl".

Penelope laid her head on his chest and said, "I want that to, I want the wedding, the honeymoon, the babies, the long and happy life together, I want it all". He kissed the top of her head and said, "well then goddess you will have it", she glanced up at him as she caressed the side of his face and said, "nnothing would make me happier than to wake up to this handsome face everyday for the rest of my life".

He gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "I will hold you to that baby girl", she kissed his chest and said, "I certainly hope so handsome", he said, now that you and I are back on track what are we going to do about", Penelope looked up at him and said, "the bitch that shall remain nameless my chocolate gum drop".

Derek laughed when she said, "ohhhhh don't you worry about the tramp she is mine", Derek said, "do I need to get bail money ready"?, she winked at him and said, "now handsome, you know that I can destroy her without laying a finger on her". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "tomorrow we are soooooo going shopping for your engagement ring".

She clapped her hands and said, "ohhhhhhhh me likey the sound of that", he grinned and said, "now what ever should we do for the rest of the night my love"?, she sighed and said, "I think we can come up with a few ideas don't you handsome"?, he rolled her over onto her back and wasted no time sliding back inside her again.

Savannah sighed happily as she laid on her couch thinking of a way to get Derek to come over, she looked down at her watch and said, "I wonder where you are right now Derek"?, she reached down and picked up her cell and quickly dialed Dereks number. After a few rings it went to voicemail letting her know that his cell was off.

She laid her cell back down on the table and pulled the throw off the back of the couch and said, "you must be sleeping or working on your case, it's alright my love we will talk tomorrow", she then sighed happily before closing her eyes and soon falling asleep with a huge smile on her face, little did she know that across town Derek was making love to Penelope.

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around Dereks waist as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, they moaned each others names as they moved together as one. Derek started nipping at her creamy skin making reddened areas all around her neck, Penelope turned her head to the side giving him more access to her.

Penelope knew that Derek was putting hickeys all over her neck and right now she couldn't have been happier about it, she didn't care who saw that she belonged to The Derek Morgan". She smiled against Dereks neck as she felt him gently bite down, she surprised her adonis by rolling them over and riding him hard and fast until a few glorious minutes later they exploded in pure bliss.

Derek smiled when Penelope collapsed against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I love you goddess", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to handsome, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me". Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "and you my beautiful baby girl are the other part of my heart".

Penelope yawned and said, "handsome you are wearing me out", he laughed and said, "are you getting tired of me already baby girl"?, she laughed and said, "never handsome never". Penelope closed her eyes and listened to Dereks heart beating and fell asleep, he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and said, "goodnight goddess, I love you" before closing his eyes and joining her in a well deserved nap.


	12. Chapter 12

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 12

Early the next morning Derek opened his eyes and smiled as he looked down to see Penelope naked and laying with her arms wrapped around him, he sighed happily as he raised up and kissed the top of her head. She looked like an angel sleeping there, her long blonde hair hanging down on her shoulders and back and her beautiful firm breasts laying against him.

Derek couldn't help but grin as memories of the previous night filled his mind, he could feel her legs wrap around him, he could feel her lips against his and she could hear her moaning his name as he exploded inside her. He yawned and decided that since it was still dark outside that he would hump back up to his goddess and sleep more.

A couple of hours later he woke up to an empty bed, he raised up and said, "ohhhh was lastnight a dream"?, he threw the covers back and looked around and saw the beaded curtain and smiled. He stood up and pulled his boxers on and made his way through to the living room, he stopped when he saw his baby girl standingin the kitchen in her robe fixing them some breakfast.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind, she jumped and said, "ohhhhh, well good morning to you to handsome, how did you sleep lastnight"?, he gently sucked the soft skin on the side of her neck and said, "I slept amazingly well goddess, how did you sleep"?, she sighed and said, "I slept like a baby wrapped in the arms of the man that I love".

She releaxed into his embrace and said, "I hope your hungry handsome because I am making chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, eggs, coffee and juice for us". He turned her around and crashed his lips against hers and said, "the only thing I am hungry for is you sweetness", she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "if you are a good boy that might be arranged, buttttttttt first you need to feed your goddess".

He kissed the end of her nose and said, "if my goddess wants food then my goddess will get it", she laughed and said, "I still can't believe that lastnight was real". He looked down at her and said, "I hope that lastnight was as amazing for you as it was for me", she kissed his lips and said, lastnight was everything to me handsome, you were tender, loving and without a doubt the most amazing lover I have ever had".

Derek smiled and said, "I have dreamed of making love to you for years, you don't know how many wicked thoughts I had every time I watched you walk away from me". She slid her hands down to his waist and started caressing him through his boxers and said, "ohhhhh you might be surprised about that my love".

He laughed and said, "are you telling me that you dreamed about me to baby girl"?, she sighed as she turned away to put their pancakes in their plates and said "every night handsome, you don't know how many nights I dreamed of making love to you. He smiled as he kissed the side of her neck and said, "I wish we would have acted on us sooner".

Penelope handed him his plate and kissed his lips and said, "me to handsome, me to", he walked over to the table and put his plate on the table before turning around and watching her pour two cups of coffee. He carried the coffee to the table while she was pouring two small glasses of juice and carrying it over to the table.

She sat down and smiled as she watched Derek take a bite of his pancakes, he winked at her and said, "these pancakes are amazing sweetness", she grinned and said, "I'm glad you like them handsome". He took a bite of sausage and said, "I could get use to seeing your beautiful face across the table from me every morning for the rest of our lives.

Penelope took a sip of her juice and said, "can I ask you something handsome"?, he nodded his head and said, "baby girl you can ask me anything you want to". She looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "did you really mean what you said lastnight"?, he smiled and said, "I meant everything I said to you lastnight".

He reached over and put his hand in hers and said, "after we eat, we are going to get dressed and we are going to go into town and go we are going to Albertos and I am getting my future wife an engagement ring". She smiled and said, "really"?, he laughed and said, "yes really, but first we need to finish our breakfast".

About an hour later they were walking into the jewerly store, they walked over to the counter and started looking at the engagement rings, they looked up when the sales clerk walked over and said, "how may I help you today"?, Derek gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "we are here to look at engagement rings mam".

Penelope smiled when the clerk pulled out a huge tray of rings and said, "these are all of the rings we have in stock right now but if you don't see anything you like we can get one made for her". Derek smiled and said, "what do you think baby girl, do you see a ring that you like"?, she looked down and after a couple of minutes said, "ohhhhh I like this one right here".

The clerk smiled and said, "ohhhh that is a great choice mam", she smiled as the clerk handed Derek the ring, he slid it on Penelopes finger and said, "well goddess what do you think"?, she looked down at the ring and then at Derek and said, "it's beautiful and I love it". Derek kissed her on the lips and said, "we'll take it".

The clerk smiled as she rung up the ring and a few minutes later the lovebirds were walking hand in hand out of the store, when they got outside Derek said, "it is such a beautiful day how about we leave the car here and walk across the street to the park"?, she smiled and said, "I love that idea".

They walked across the street and headed toward the fountain, they sat down on the bench and she sighed happily as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He rested his head against hers and said, "I love you baby girl", she looked up at him and opened her mouth to tell him that she loved him when his cell started ringing.

He pulled it off his belt and looked down at the ID and Penelope said, "is that Hotch"?, he shook his head and said, "no baby unfortunately it's Savannah". She grinned and said, "go ahead and answer it and see what the bitch wants", he gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm positive".

He opened his phone and sighed before he said, "Hello", Savannah smiled and said, "hi sweetie, I was hoping that we could get together today and talk about the baby". Derek said, "how did you know that the team was back", she laughed and said, "I ran into Reid this morning when I was getting coffee".

Derek said, "how about you meet me at my place in ohhhhhhhhh about an hour"?, Savannah grinned and said, "I will be there honey, I love you", Derek ended the call and put the cell back on his belt. Penelope said, "I guess we better head back to your place because I have a few things that I want to say to the queen bitch", they laughed as they stood up and headed toward the car.


	13. Chapter 13

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 13

A few minutes later the happy couple walk into Dereks house, they take off their coats before walking over to the couch, Derek looks at Penelope and says, "you look so damn beautiful sitting there". She leaned in and whispered, why don't you show me how much you want me", he wiggled his eyes at her and said, "why don't we head up to our room and I will show you".

She grinned and said, "our room"?, he said, "yes future Mrs. Morgan this will be our room", she intertwined their fingers as he led her up the stairs. When they stepped into the room Derek backed her against the wall and crahsed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you baby girl".

Their hands started tugging at each others clothes and soon they were rolling around naked on the bed like a couple of horny teenagers, Derek was kissing his way down her body but the mood was spoiled when there was a knock at the door. Derek reluctantly pulled away and said, "damn, has it been an hour already"?, Penelope kissed his lips and said, "why don't you lay here handsome and let me go talk to the bitch, I mean your ex"?, he grinned and laid down on the bed and put his arms under his head and said, "that sounds like fun baby girl, I'm sure I will see the fireworks from here".

She got up and pulled his shirt down over her body and said, "that you will handsome, that you will", he winked at her and said, "you look so freaking hot in my shirt and I can't wait to get you out of it". She smiled and said, "well this won't take long and then I am alllllll yours my love".

Derek grinned and said, "I'm going to hold you to that baby girl", Penelope shook her ass in his face and said, "count on it my very sweet and sexy chocolate drop". She then smiled as she headed out their bedroom door and headed down the stairs, when she got to the door she took a deep breath and said, "this is gonna be fun".

She opened the door and Savannah saw her standing there in nothing but Dereks shirt and said, "what the hell are you doing here and where is myyyy boyfriend"?, Penelope laughed and said, "MYYY FIANCEE is up there in our bed". Savannah pushed her way past Penelope and said, "I didn't come here to see you Penelope, I came here to see my baby's father about OUR child".

Penelope laughed and said, "your baby, don't make me laugh bitch we know that truth, we know that you aren't pregnant", Savannahs mouth flew open and she said, "I don't know what you are talking about, of course I'm pregnant with Dereks child, you saw the ultrasound rememberrrr"?, Penelope said, "ohhhh I remember seeing an ultrasound but not your ultrasound because you aren't pregnant".

Derek laid on the bed and smiled as he thought, "get her baby girl", Savannah said, "I don't know who is filling your head with this shit Penelope but I am pregnant with Dereks child and we will be together". Penelope held out her hand and said, "I would say that you are wrong there sweetie because as of lastnight Derek is MY FIANCEE and we are going to get married as soon as possible".

Savannah put her hand on Penelopes shoulders and said, "I never thought that you would come between Derek and his child", Penelope said, "take your hand off of my shoulder NOW". Savannah laughed and said, "and if I don't what are you going to do"? Penelope raised her hand and slapped Savannah across the face hard.

Savannah grabbed her face and said, "ohhhhhhh bitch you are paying for that", Savannah then raised her hand and slapped Penelope across the face and laughed and said, "payback is a bitch". Penelope said, "ohhhhhhh you got that shot right", Penelope grabbed Savannah by the hair and said, "I want you out of here".

Penelope gasped when Savannah punched her in the face, she grabbed her eye and said, "you are going down you lying tramp", she then pounced on Savannah causing both women to hit the floor. Penelope hovered over her while she punched Savannah in the face several times before she stood up and said, "now get out"

Savannah said, "I'm not going anywhere until I see my babies father", she then slapped Penelope across the face again, Derek got up and walked to the door and watched as Penelope slapped Savannah across one side of the face and then the other. Penelope said, "if you don't get out of here right now I am gonna kick your ass all over this house".

Savannah put her hands on her hips and said, "I would like to see you try it", Savannah looked at Penelope and said, "you are such a bitch, you really had the wool pulled over my eyes, here I thought you were so innocent and sweet and here you are nothing but a whore that is trying to come between me, Derek and our baby".

Penelope said, "Savannah Derek got home early, he came home lastnight and he went over to your apartment and overheard you talking to your sisters about the baby, or lack there of". Savannah said, "hhhhe heard that"?, Penelope crossed her arms over her chest and said, "yes he did, nowwwwww are you going to go or do you want me to call the police".

She held up her hands and said, "Derek misunderstood what he heard that's all", Penelope laughed and said, "oohhhhhhh so when your sister said, "well you aren't pregnant and you said that you knew you weren't but that you could get Derek in the bed before he found out, you didn't say any of that huh"?, Savannah dropped her head and said, "Derek doesn't belong with you, he needs to be with a beautiful woman like me not a fat cow like you".

Derek came out of the bedroom and walked down the stairs and said, "Savannah listen to me and listen good because I am only gonna say this one time". He walked over to the door and put his hand on the knob and said, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND GET OUT NOW AND I NEVERRRRRRRRR WANT TO HEAR YOU TALK TO MY FIANCEE THAT WAY DO YOU HEAR ME"?, Savannah said, "but Derek"?, Derek pointed to the door and said, "NOWWWW".

Savannah looked at Penelope one final time before walking out the door, she turned around and said, "this isn't over", Derek smiled and said, "oh trust me Savannah this is soooooo over". Savannah opened her mouth to say something and Derek slammed the door in her face, she took a deep breath as she walked off the porch she knew that she had lost, she knew that it was over.

Derek walked over to Penelope and wrapped his arms around her and said, "nicely done goddess, I am so proud of you", she kissed his lips gently and when they pulled apart she said, "now where were we"?, he smiled and said, "ohhhhhh we were about here", he then picked her up and flopped her over his shoulder as he took the stairs two at a time.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter contains sexual content

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 14

When they reached their room Derek sat her down at the foot of the bed and looked at her now bruising eye, he leaned down and kissed her eye and said, "ohhhhhh sweetness I'm so sorry that she hit you". Penelope laughed and said, "it's ok handsome, I couldn't let that that that slut get away with what she did to you".

He reached down and gently tugged her shirt off over her head and tossed it in the floor, she licked her lips as she put her fingers in the sides of his boxers and slowly slid them down over his hips. She then pulled him down on the bed, he laughed as they fell back on the bed, Penelope then took her feet and pushed the boxers the rest of the way off his body.

Derek caressed the side of her face and said, "I love you baby girl", she kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you to handsome", he smiled as he lined himself up at her entrance and Penelope moaned his name as he slid inside her. Their lovemaking was still new so he when he was fully inside her he stilled again giving her time to adjust to his girth.

Penelope wrapped her legs around Dereks waist letting him know that she was ready, he then started teasing her with slow even thrusts, she screamed as his thrusts started getting faster and faster. Derek closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of being inside his goddess, his baby girl, the love of his life and it was one of the most amazing feelings he had ever felt.

Penelope dug her nails into his back as she met him thrust for thrust, the room was filled with their moans and screams as each thrust brought them both closer and closer to release. Derek loved the feel of Penelopes body under his, her skin was so soft and she smelled so amazing, he heard her moan as he pounded into her over and over.

Savannah walked into her apartment and threw her purse across the room, her mom heard the commotion and came running into the room, she looked at the bruises starting to form on her face and said, "what happened to you, did Derek hit you"?, she looked up at her mom and said, "no momma it wasn't Derek that did this it was his bitch of a fiancee".

Sharon said, "fiancee, did you say fiancee, damn that boy works fast doesn't he"?, Savannah screamed, "MOMMAAAAAA", Sharon said, "sorry honey but what about the baby scheme, I thought for sure it was going to work". Savannah plopped down on the couch and said, "me to momma but Derek was over here lastnight, he came over to see me and he overheard us talking lastnight".

Sharon sat down on the couch beside her daughter and said, "it's ok honey you didn't deserve a player like him anyway, you deserve to have a man that will love you like you deserve". She looked at her mom and said, "but I want Derek momma but right now he is back at his place probably still screwing Penelope".

Savannah wiped her eyes and said, "but I love him momma, he is who I want to spend the rest of my life with, there is no other man for me", her mom pulled her in her arms and hugged her and said, "it's ok sweetie, everything will be alright". Savannah laid her head on her moms shoulder and cried as her mom rocked her back and forth.

Derek collapsed against the bed and said, "damn sweetness that was mindblowingly amazing", she turned her head and looked at him and said, "you are the amazing one my chocolate adonis". Derek wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close and said, "I love you so much", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to".

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "soooooo when can I make an honest woman of ya"?, she laughed and said, "well sugar shack I would marry you right now if I could". Derek smiled and said, "do you mean that"?, she said, "of course I mean it but why"?, he kissed her lips and said, "we need to get packed".

Penelope said, "packed for what"?, Derek said, "get up and get dressed goddess we are gonna to get married", she laughed and said, "I think we already established that". He said, "noooooo baby girl, we are gonna get married tonight", she jumped up and said, "how are we going to do that my love"?, Derek grabbed his cell and after a few rings he said, "Dave I need a favor".


	15. Chapter 15

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 15

Dave laughed and said, "what's up Morgan"?, Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "can you be ready to head toward your place in a few minutes"?, she nodded her head and said, "you can count on it handsome". Penelope got up and grabbed her clothes and headed toward the bathroom, Derek then said, "I need to know if you can help me with something".

A few minutes later when Penelope came out fully dressed, Derek looked at her and said, "I can't wait to marry you", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "are you ready to head to your place"?, she laughed and said, "I am ready when you are". Derek winked at her as he grabbed his bag and led her out the door.

Once they got to Penelopes apartment she looked at him and said, "I need some idea on what to pack handsome"?, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "just grab a couple of comfortable dresses and something to sleep in, wellll scratch the something to sleep in because I'm going to keep you naked as much as possible".

She laughed and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, he smiled and said, "after we get married I do have a few ideas", she brushed her lips against his and said, "I have a few ideas of my own". She turned and headed upstairs, when he watched her ass sway back and forth he practically growled t0 show his appreciation for her shapely ass.

While she was packing her bag Derek felt his cell vibrating, he pulled it off his belt and smiled when he saw the text was from Rossi, the text said, "everything's ready". He sent a text back asking, "is everybody there"?, it didn't take long to get a response saying, "yes, the gang is all here and ready to go".

Derek smiled as he put his cell back on his belt and he turned around when he heard her walking down the stairs, he walked over and took her bag and said, "you look gorgeous goddess". Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "thank you handsome, I'm glad you like my dress", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love your dress and I can't wait to get you out of it later".

Derek smiled and said, "are you ready to go sweetness"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am my love, I am", they put their coats on and made their way out the door. A few minutes later Penelope said, "where are we going handsome"?, he reached over and took her hand in his and said, "we are heading to Rossi's private jet".

She smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhh we are are we"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "yes we are sweetness", she sighed and said, "any hints on where we are going"?, he shook his head and said, "now if I told you where we were going it wouldn't be a surprise now would it"?, she laughed and said, "well I guess not".

The rest of the trip to the airstrip was spent with them laughing and talking about their future, Derek glanced over at her and said, "can I ask you something sweetness"?, she gently squeezed his hand and said, "of course you can handsome". Derek took a deep breath and said, "what do you think about us starting a family soon"?, she grinned at him and said, "I love that idea".

Derek laughed and said, "really"?, she sighed happily and said, "yes really, there is nothing I want more than to have a baby with you", she leaned over the seat and kissed the side of his neck and said, "I love you handsome and I can't wait for us to start a family". He smiled and said, "I hope that we have some little girls that look like their momma".

She sat back against her seat and laughed and said, "I hope that we have some mini hotstuffs that look like their daddy", he laughed and said, "I can just see us with a house filled with little baby girls and little hotstuffs". Penelope grinned and said, "that would be an amazing sight to see handsome", he winked at her and said, "that it would baby girl, that it would".

Penelope laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes and it wasn't long before Derek was kissing the side of her neck and whispering, "wake up goddess, we're here". She slowly opened her eyes and smiled and said, "sorry about falling asleep on ya handsome"?, he laughed and said, "it's alright baby girl, you were exhausted".

They got out of the car and grabbed their bags and headed toward the plane, Penelope smiled in surprise when she stepped on the plane and saw all of her team sitting there with smiles on their faces. JJ looked at her and said, "you didn't think that you were going to get married without us now did ya"?


	16. Chapter 16

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 16

Penelope smiled as happy tears streamed down her face, she looked at all of the happy faces of her family and said, "I am so happy that all of you can be here with me and Derek on our happy day". JJ and Emily walked over and hugged her and said, "there is no other place that we would rather be".

Penelope glanced down at her sleepin nephews and said, "awwww you were able to bring my babies with you", JJ and Emily laughed and JJ said, "when Henry found out that you and Derek were getting married he ran through the house and started throwing some clothes in a bag and told me and Spence to get weady cause he was going to watch the weeding".

Penelope smiled and said, "awwwww how sweet, I love my babies", Emily smiled and said, "and they both love you", JJ said, "after the jet gets up in the air Em and I have a surprise for you". She grinned and said, "a surprise for me, ohhhhhhh what is it"?, Emily put her hand on Penelopes and said, "you are just going to have to wait for it but trust us you are gonna love it".

They were standing there talking when the pilot announced that they were about ready for take off and asked that everybody please sit down and get buckled in. Penelope walked over and sat down beside her fiancee, he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and whispered, "I love you goddess", she winked at him and said, "I love you to hotstuff".

A few minutes later Derek watched as JJ and Emily were leading his future bride through to the back of the plane, Reid looked at Derek and said, "it is so good to see the two of you so happy". Derek sighed happily and said, "I have been in love with Penelope for years and I'm just glad that I finally pulled my head out of my ass and went after who I truly wanted".

Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we all knew that one day you and Penelope would be together but we were thinking that we were going to have to lock the two of you up somewhere until you admitted your feelings". Derek laughed and said, "I wish you would have, that way we would have been together sooner".

Dave said, "so what happened between you and Savannah after we left the party"?, he sat back and started telling them everything that went on with the two of them. When Penelope unzipped the bag that was laying in front of her she said, "ohhhhh my gosh girls this is the dress that I picked out when we went shopping a few weeks ago, how can I ever thank you enough"?, the girls both hugged her and Emily said, "just be happy, that is all we could ask for".

Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh me being happy with my hotstuff isn't going to be a problem", JJ and Emily sat down and looked up at her and JJ whispered, "sooooooo, we are dying to know". Penelope said, "dying to know what girlies"?, Emily said, "how is Morgan in bed"?, Penelope couldn't help but smile and she said, "the sex is fan freaking tastic".

The girls laughed and Emily said, "so I take it the rumors were true"?, she nodded her head and said, "ohhhhhh they so are", Penelope said, "making love with my hotstuff is amazing". JJ smiled and said, "we were afraid that the two of you were never going to admit your true feelings for each other".

Penelope sighed and said, "I have loved him since the day he called me by the wrong name", Emily said, "there is nothing like looking into the eyes of your husband and knowing that he is where you belong". JJ nodded her head and said, "or the feeling when they put your child in your arms for the first time, the love that you feel for that little person is like nothing else you have ever experienced".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "I can't wait to become Mrs. Derek Morgan and to have little hotstuffs and baby girls", Emily laughed and said, "well we have been wanting to know what happened between Derek and Savannah after he got home from the case"?, she couldn't help but smile as she sat down and said, "well girlies it's like this".

The look on the girls faces were priceless and when Penelope told them about the fight between herself and Savannah JJ said, "if I ever get the chance I'm gonna kick her ass". Penelope sighed and said, "when Derek got with Savannah I was afraid that I had lost him forever and when she told me she was pregnant with his child my heart broke".

Emily smiled at her and said, "I'm just glad that Derek finally saw her for the piece of trash she is", Penelope smiled and said, "me to my raven haired beauty, me to". JJ grinned and said, "do you like the dress"?, Penelope said, "like it, I love it", she hugged both of them and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you to sooooooooo much".

The girls hug her and in unison say, "we love you to Garcie, we love you to", a few minutes later the girls made their way back out to their men and Penelope sighed happily when she sat down beside her sexy fiancee. Derek wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple and said, "I love you goddess".

She looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "I love you to handsome", she then laid her head on his chest and sighed happily


	17. Chapter 17

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 17

Penelope opened her eyes and smiled when she felt Dereks lips on her neck, she said, "sorry about falling asleep on you handsome", he grinned and said, "it's alright goddess we didn't exactly get much sleep lastnight". Reid laughed and said, "that is wayyyyyy to much information", Derek laughed and said, "sorry Pretty Boy".

JJ stood up and said, "are you ready to get married Garcie"? Penelope stood up and said, "I am more than ready, but I have a question"?, Emily grinned and said, "and what is your question"?, Penelope said, where are we"?, Derek said, "well baby that is a surprise for only a fewwww more minutes".

She grinned up at him and said, "how often do I tell you that I love you"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "everyday it's implied", he then pulled out a blindfold and laughed as he covered her eyes. Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "do you trust me baby girl"?, she then gently squeezed his hand and said, "with my life my love, with me life".

Derek said, "in a few minutes you will be able to see everything I promise", Penelope sighed happily as Derek and Dave led her toward the waiting cars. The drive to Frans house didn't take long and soon she walked up a couple of steps and inside a building or a house, when Derek took the blindfold off she couldn't help but smile when she found herself standing in the living room of Fran Morgan.

Penelope smiled when Fran, Sarah and Desiree hugged her, she then felt the loving arms of her future husband wrap his arms around her and said, "are you surprised"?, she nodded her head and relaxed into his embrace and said, "I am handsome, I truly am". Fran smiled at Penelope and said, "come with me honey I have something to show you".

Penelope was led through the dining room and kitchen and found herself being led out into the back yard, when she stepped outside she gasped as she saw a beautifully decorated wedding scene in front of her. Fran said, "do you like it honey"?, Penelope hugged Fran and said, "ohhhhhhhhh I love it Fran, it's beautiful".

There were several seats in the back yard and a walkway from the back door up to an archway covered in beautiful flowers, Sarah smiled and said, "we are so glad that you like it Penelope". Penelope said, "how did you guys get this done so fast"?, Desiree laughed and said, "once momma found out that her baby boy was getting married she went into supermom mode".

Fran laughed and said, "well you can thank Dave for decorations, he sent a team of wonderful people here to help us with the deocrations and I have been busy working on your wedding cake". Derek said, "momma how were you able to do all of this and still find the time to fix a wedding cake"?, she hugged her son and said, "I would do anything I could for my baby boy and his baby girl".

Penelope smiled as Fran said, "would you like to see your cake"?, she nodded her head and said, "I would love to", Fran nodded for Penelope to follow her. Once they stepped inside the back room Penelope couldn't help but smile when she saw a beautiful 3 layer cake, she said, "ohhhhhh Fran this is beautiful, you are a miracle worker, you only had a few hours and you managed to turn this surprise wedding into a reality".

Fran smiled and said, "you have always been a part of our family but today you become my daughter", Penelope felt tears streaming down her cheeks and Fran said, "ohhhh honey what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "I haven't had a mom since I was 18 years old". Fran hugged her and said, "well you have one now sweetie and I am proud to call you my daughter".

Penelope looked over Frans shoulder at her smiling fiancee and mouthed the words, "I love you", Derek winked at her and mouthed the words, "I love you to sweetness". Penelope hugged Fran tighter and said, "I am proud to call you mom Fran, you are an amazing woman and I can't tell you how much we appreciate everything that you and the girls have done for us".

Fran wiped her eyes and said, "we need to get you upstairs and get you dressed because your wedding starts in less than an hour", Penelope gently brushed her lips against Dereks before she followed Fran, Sarah, Desiree, JJ and Emily up the stairs. Derek took a deep breath as he watched his baby girl go out of sight.

Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "are you nervous son"?, Derek said, "only if she doesn't come back down", Hotch smiled and said, "come on Morgan we have to get you ready for your baby girl". Derek smiled as he followed his friends into the house so they could get ready for the wedding.


	18. Chapter 18

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 18

Fran led Penelope into the master bedroom and smiled and said, "we need to hurry we don't have much time before the wedding", JJ grinned and said, "how about if you, Desi and Sarah help her on with her dress while Em and I get dressed and then we can do her hair and makeup while you three are getting dressed"?, Fran smiled and said, "that sounds like a great idea".

JJ and Emily grabbed their dresses and headed through to the bathroom while Penelope started getting dressed, Fran smiled and said, "you are going to be so beautiful in this dress". Sarah grinned and said, "you are gonna look like a princess and my baby brother isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off of you".

Penelope laughed and said, "I can't thank you all enough for everything you have done for me", Desiree smiled and said, "family helps family and you are our family". Penelope wiped her eyes as the girls slid her dress on over her head and helped her pull it down, when the gown was fully on her she smiled as she stood looking in the mirror.

Fran stood behind her and said, "ohhhhhh Penelope you look like a princess", she smiled and said, "do you really think so"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do honey". Penelope sighed and said, "I wonder what my hotstuff is doing"?, Sarah laughed and said, "he is probably so nervous that he is putting his shoes on the wrong feet", they all laughed.

Meanwhile downstairs Derek said, "how do I look"?, Rossi laughed and said, "welll you would look great if you put your shoes on the right feet Morgan". Derek looked down and said, "I feel like such an idiot, I can't believe I did that", Hotch smiled and said, "you are just nervous Derek that's all".

Derek sat down on the bed and put his shoes on the right feet and stood up and said, "you don't think Penelope changed her mind do ya"?, Reid laughed and said, "no Morgan she didn't change her mind, she is upstairs getting dressed and the truth be known she is probably as nervous about getting married as you are".

Derek sighed and said, "do you think so"?, the men in unison said, "YES", he walked over and looked at himself in the mirror and said, "not looking to bad if I do say so myself". Hotch grinned and said, "ok now do you have the ring"?, Derek felt in his pockets and said, "the ring, the ring, oh my god where is the ring"?, Reid laughed and said, "easy Morgan, you gave it to me while you were getting dressed".

Penelope stood there talking to her future mother in law and she said, "ohhhhhh I forgot something", Fran said, "what did you forget honey"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I don't have anybody to walk me up to my hotstuff"?, Desiree said, "why don't you just ask Dave, I'm sure that he would love to".

Fran grinned and said, "I will go and get him for you sweetie", they watched as Fran walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, Sarah smiled and said, "I have never seen my brother happier than he is when he is with you and when he comes for a visit it is my baby girl did this or my goddess said that".

She grinned and said, "really, he would talk about me"?, Desiree grinned and said, "yep, he would talk about you allllllll the time, it was written all over his face that he was in love with you". Penelope straightened her dress and said, "I have loved your brother since the day he called me by the wrong name and I will love him forever".

Desiree walked over and hugged her and said, "trust me Penelope he feels the same way about you", a few minutes later Fran and Rossi walked into the room and Dave said, "ohhhhhh kitten you are beautiful". Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Dave, how is my hotstuff doing"?, Dave laughed and said, "he is so nervous that he put his shoes on the wrong feet", they all laughed.

Dave said, "Fran said that you wanted to talk to me kitten, is there something wrong"?, she put her hand on his arm and said, "no there is nothing wrong my italian stallion, I have a question for you". He stood there and said, "you can ask me anything". She smiled and said, "would you walk me up the aisle to my hotstuff"?, he smiled and said, "I would love to", he kissed her cheek and said, "it would be my honor to walk you us the aisle to your hotstuff".

He looked down and said, "are you about ready to head down"?, she said, "I need a few more minutes JJ and Emily are going to help with my hair and makeup". He smiled and said, "I will be back in about 15 minutes to get you and take you to your future husband", she kissed his cheek and said, "sounds good to me Dave".

JJ and Emily walked into the room as Dave was walking out of the room and Dave said, "I will be back to get my girl in about 15 minutes does that give you two ladies enough time to get her ready"?, they nodded their heads in agreement as he headed out of the room. Fran and the girls headed out of the room to get dressed so that JJ and Emily could finish getting Penelope dressed.


	19. Chapter 19

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 19

Derek walked through the house followed by his best man Reid and Hotch, when he stepped into the back yard he couldn't help but smile as he headed up toward the archway. He headed toward the minister and said, "thank you for being able to make it on such short notice pastor Mercer", the paster smiled ands said, "it is my pleasure to be able to preside over your wedding".

Derek smiled and said, "I am finally getting to marry my baby girl, she is the only woman that I have ever truly loved", the pastor put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "your future bride must be an amazing woman". He grinned and said, "ohhhh she is sir, she truly is", Reid smiled as he watched Henry and Jack running through the yard playing.

Hotch laughed and said, "be careful boys and don't get dirty", Jack said, "we won't daddy", they then headed toward the tree at the end of Frans huge backyard. Hotch looked at his watch and said, "it is almost time are you ready Morgan"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "ohhhhh I have been ready for this day for a long long time".

Penelope took a deep breath as she looped her arm through Daves, Fran kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "you look beautiful Penelope and my baby boy is lucky to have a bride like you". Penelope gently wiped her eyes and said, "I have been waiting for this day for years and today I am finally marrying my hotstuff".

Fran smiled as she pulled out a box and handed it to Penelope, she watched as Penelope opened it and said, "ohhhh Fran this is your husbands wedding band I can't take this". Fran hugged Penelope and said, "James would want Derek to have it, please take it", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you Fran, thank you so much".

Fran grinned and said, "James is here today in spirit and I know that he is happy for the two of you", Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "I wish I could have met Dereks dad". Fran smiled and said, "ohhhhhh sweetie James would have loved you", Penelope laughed and said, "do you really think so"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "I know so".

Fran, Desiree and Sarah smiled and waved at Penelope as they made their way out of the room, JJ smiled and said, "we are going to go ahead down to the kitchen". Penelope nodded her head as she looked up and said, "alright girlies, I will see you two in a minute", JJ and Emily then both headed out of the room.

Penelope looked up at Dave and said, "alright my italian stallion it's time for me to become Mrs. Derek Morgan", Dave kissed her on the cheek and said, "alright kitten, let's get this show on the road". They walked out of the room and soon joined JJ and Emily in the kitchen, JJ smiled and said, "we will see you up at the archway".

Derek smiled as he looked up and saw his mom and sisters making their way up to their seats, Fran smiled and said, "I love you baby boy", he then grinned and said, "I love you to momma". The music started and Derek watched as JJ and Emily soon made their way up to the brides side of the arch way.

Penelope and Dave stopped at the top of the aisle, she could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she started making her way up to her hotstuff. When they finally made it to the archway Penelope grinned when Dave put Penelopes hand in Dereks and kissed her on the cheek and said, "you look beautiful kitten".

Dave walked over and sat down beside Jack and Henry as the minister smiled and said, "we are gathered her today to join in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia". Pastor Mercer said, "I have known Derek for years and it gives me great pleasure to be the man that gets to join him in marriage with his bride".

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as the minister said, "who gives this woman to this man today"?, Dave stands up and says, "her team and I do sir", he then sat back down beside the boys. Penelope nervously took a deep breath as the minister said, "Derek slide the ring on Penelopes finger and repeat after me".

Derek slid the beautiful wedding band on her finger and took a deep breath as the minister said, "alright Derek say, I Derek take you Penelope to be my wife". Derek smiled and said, "I Derek tak you Penelope to be my wife", the minister said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as we both shall live".

Derek grinned at her and said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as we both shall live", he then looked happily up at the minister. Penelope smiled as the minister said, "alright Penelope slide the ring on his finger and repeat after me", she nervously slid the ring on his finger and sighed happily.

The minister said, "alright Penelope say, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my husband", she smiled and said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my husband". The minister said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as we both shall live", Penelope squeezed Dereks hand and said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as we both shall live".

The minister said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now of forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "alright, by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Derek you may now kiss your bride".

Derek leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Penelopes, when they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you baby girl". She smiled as the tears streamed down her face and she said, "I love you to handsome", they then turned to face their family as the minister said, "ladies and gentlemen I am pleased to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan".


	20. Chapter 20

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 20

The newlyweds smiled as they walked past their friends and headed over to the area of the back yard where their reception was going to be, Penelope giggled when Derek pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist and moaned when he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

They reluctantly pulled apart when they heard the cat calls and whistles coming from Rossi, Hotch and Reid, Derek laughed and said, "it looks like we have an audience". Penelope blushed and leaned in and whispered, "we will continue this later handsome", he kissed her lips gently and said, "ohhhhhhh you can count on it goddess".

Fran grinned and said, "ladies and gentlemen it is time for the bride and grooms first dance as husband and wife", she turned to Desi and smiled as Desi put on When A Man Loves A Woman". Derek led her to the middle of the yard and pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips as they started dancing across the yard.

Reid wrapped his arms around JJ's waist and kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I love you Jayje", she sighed and relaxed into his embrace and said, "I love you to Spence". Emily grinned when she felt Hotchs arms wrap around herm she looked over her shoulder and said, "well hello there my love".

Hotch laughed and said, "hello there Mrs. Hotchner", Emily sighed and said, "they look so happy don't they"?, he smiled and said, "they sure do Em, they sure do". Derek leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Penelopes and whispered, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she winked at him and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan".

Dave stood watching like a proud father as two of his family danced their way across the yard, Fran looked up when she saw Dave walking over toward her. He leaned in and said, "may I have this dance"?, she grinned and said, "that would be nice thank you Dave", he held out his hand and led her toward where Derek and Penelope were dancing.

Derek looked up and saw the smile on his moms face and whispered, "momma looks happy doesn't she baby girl"?, Penelope glanced over at her mother in law and said, "she sure does handsome". Derek said, "what do you think about my mom and Rossi dancing together"?, she smiled at him and said, "I think they make a cute couple, what do you think about them"?, Derek kissed his bride and said, "I'm cool with them as long as Rossi doesn't hurt my momma".

Penelope laid her head down on his chest and said, "I think Dave likes your mom, they really seem to be hitting it off", Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "yeah they are and she looks so happy over there dancing". Derek wrappd his arms tighter around Penelope and she grinned when he started singing the rest of the song as they danced.

She looked up at him and smiled as he leaned in and kissed her lips, she quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his very very eager mouth. When they pulled apart he led her over to the table so that they could cut their cake, Derek and Penelope put their hands on the knife and everybody watched as they cut the cake.

Penelope and Derek both took a bite of cake into their hands and everybody laughed as they both smashed their cake in each others faces, JJ and Emily grinned as they snapped picture after picture of the happy couple. The newlyweds watched as their family and friends walked over to the table and started filling their plates with the delicious food Fran and the girls prepared.

When Derek and Penelope got their plates they walked over to the table and sat down, it didn't take long before the huge table was filled with their family. Reid tapped his glass and said, "I guess I will make the first toast", everybody watched as he stood up and smiled down at the happy couple.

He held his glass up and said, "I have known Derek and Penelope for years and it was obvious from the start that they would be together, they love each other and are destined to have a long and happy life together". Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand when Reid said, "to the bride and groom may they always be as happy as they are today".

Everybody raised their glasses and said, "to the bride and groom", after they all took a sip of their champagne Derek leaned in and gently pressed his lips against his new brides. When they pulled apart he said, "I love you so very much Mrs. Morgan", Penelope smiled and said, "and I love you very much to Mrs. Morgan", the rest of the team watched on as they shared another kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 21

The reception lasted for several hours and right before dark Derek intertwined fingers with his beautiful bride and said, "well Mrs. Morgan are you ready to start our honeymoon"?, she leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his and said, "I sure am my chocolate adonis". Derek grinned and said, "let's say our goodnights and then make our way toward the car", she nodded her head in agreement.

Penelope walked over and hugged JJ and Emily first and thanked them for everything they did to help her, she then turned and hugged Hotch, Reid and finally Rossi before making her way over to Fran and the girls. She hugged Sarah and Desiree and she couldn't help but smile when they called her their sister.

Derek hugged his team and smiled as he made his way over to his sisters, he hugged and kissed Sarah and Desiree on the cheek and laughed when Desi said, "you take care of her Derek or you will have us to answer to". He smiled over at Penelope and then looked at his sisters and said, "don't worry girls I am gonna worship her like the goddess she is".

He then walked over to his mom and his wife, Fran smiled when she hugged Penelope and said, "you look so beautiful honey", Penelope wiped her eyes when Fran said, "now I have three daughters". Penelope felt Dereks hand on her shoulder she looked up and said, "hello there handsome", Derek hugged his mom and said, "we love you momma, thanks for everything".

Fran laughed and said, "you are very welcome baby boy", Derek kissed his mom on the cheek and then they turned and waved at their family before heading back toward their car. Once they got inside the car Derek said, "are you happy sweetness"?, she laughed and said, "I have never been more happy in my life".

He reached across the console and put his hand in hers and said, "I love you so much baby girl", he then brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. She sighed happily as they pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the main street, Derek glanced over at his new bride and smiled when she asked, "where are we going"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "my by gorgeous baby girl is a surprise".

She laughed and said, "can I ask a question"?, he said, "you can ask me anything"?, she said, "how long are we going to be on our honeymoon"?, he smiled and said, "Hotch and Rossi talked to Strauss for us and we have a week off for our honeymoon". She smiled and said, "really, is she really not going to give us any problem about us getting married"?, he laughed and said, "she really isn't gonna give us any trouble goddess".

Penelope sighed happily as she looked out the mirror and watched the beautiful scenery pass by the window, Penelope looked back over at Derek and said, "when is the team heading back home"?, he smiled and said, "they are staying until Sunday morning". She grinned and said, "maybe we can all get together and have breakfast before they head back".

Derek nodded his head and said, "that sounds great, I will talk to everybody tomorrow and set it up", she smiled at her husband when they pulled up in front of a beautiful hotel. Derek said, "this is it goddess, this is where we are going to spend our honeymoon", Derek got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door.

He held his hand out to help his beautiful wife out of the car, the bellboy smiled as he got the luggage out of the back of the car, Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked inside. They walked up to the desk and the clerk smiled and said, "may I help you"?, Derek looked at Penelope and then the clerk and said, "we are Derek and Penelope Morgan".

She smiled as she checked the guest book and said, "ahhhhhh yes here you are, Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan, you are in the honeymoon suite", they both nodded their head in agreement. She motioned to the bellboy and said, "please take the Morgans to the honeymoon suite", he grinned and said, "yes mam".

He pulled the luggage carrier toward the elevator with Derek and Penelope right behind him, they stepped on the elevator and Derek kissed her on the lips gently and whispered, "I love you baby". Penelope smiled and said, "I love you to", the elevator binged on their floor and a few seconds later the doors opened and they stepped off.

They followed the bellboy to their door, he put the keycard in the door and pushed the door open and wheeled the luggage inside and walked back out into the hall and said, "everything you asked for is inside sir". Derek handed the boy a huge tip and said, "thank you", the boy grinned and said, "thank you sir", before heading back toward the elevator.

Derek picked his wife up and she gasped in surprise, he then pressed his lips against hers and she said, "what are you doing handsome"?, he laughed and said, "I am carrying my wife over the threshold". When they stepped inside he gently placed her down on the ground and looked at her and said, "what do you think gorgeous"?, Penelope couldn't help but smile as she looked around the room and said, "it's amazing handsome, simply amazing", she walked over into the middle of the room and said, "and this is ours for a week"?, he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "yes it is and by the time our honeymoon is over we are going to make love on every surface imaginable".

Penelope laughed and said, "I'm going to hold you to that handsome", he leaned in and said, "I hope so goddess" before pressing his lips against hers.


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter contains sexual content

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 22

Derek smiled at his new bride and said, "there is a surprise in the bathroom, it's from JJ and Em", she kissed his lips gently and said, "I'll be right back handsome". He winked at her and practically growled as she turned around and said, "can you unzip me please"?, he put his hand on her zipper and he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck as he pulled the zipper down.

She looked over her shoulder and said, "I'll be back before you have a chance to miss me", she then started walking away, he laughed and said, "I already miss you goddess". She walked into the bathroom and laughed as she shook her head and closed the door, Derek took a deep breath before he started to get undressed.

Penelope walked over to the box and took the lid off and smiled as she pulled out the black and red teddy, she grinned and said, "ohhhh this is beautiful". She laid it down on the counter and slid her wedding dress off and hung it up on the back of the bathroom door, she then slid her bra and panties down on the floor before sliding the teddy on.

She stood in front of the mirror as she put the jacket on, she smoothed it out and said, "not bad Garcie, not bad at all", she walked over to the door and took a deep breath before turning the knob and stepping out into the room. Derek looked up at her and said, "you look so so beautiful goddess".

She walked over and smiled as she saw him standing there in nothing but his boxers, he closed his eyes and his breathing hitched as she gently caressed him through his boxers. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, Penelope instantly deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

When they pulled apart Derek slid her jacket off her shoulders and moaned as it hit the floor, he then leaned over and gently kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "you look so damn beautiful goddess". She smiled and said, "and might I say that you are looking pretty amazing yourself hotstuff".

Derek caressed the side of her face and said, "I have been dreaming of tonight for years", she leaned in and kissed his lips and said, "so have I handsome, so have I". Derek put his fingers on the straps of her teddy and slowly slid them over her shoulders and he leaned in and crashed his lips against hers as the teddy hit the floor.

Penelope started backing up and didn't stop until the back of her legs touched the bed, she smiled at Derek and said, "make love to me Derek", he grinned and said, "your wish is my command baby girl". Penelope then laid down on the bed pulling him with her, Derek wasted no time getting between her legs.

Penelope slid Dereks boxers down over his hips and then used her feet to pull them the rest of the way off, Derek laughed and said, "my baby girl has skills". She wiggled her eyebrows and said, "you have no idea handsome", she then pulled him down to her and crashed her mouth to his, the feel of his lips against hers was amazing.

After they pulled apart Derek hovered over her for a few seconds smiling down at her, he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she smiled up at him and said, "I love you so so much Mr. Morgan". They both gasped in pleasure as he slid inside her, Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name as he thrusted in and out of her.

Derek leaned down and started kissing the side of her neck, she turned her head to the side giving him more access, Derek started licking and then gently sucking on the sensitive skin on her neck. She wrapped her legs tigher around his waist as he pounded into her over and over, Derek loved feeling her body against his.

Penelope raked her nails up and down his back as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching, Derek smiled against her neck as he felt her starting to tighten up around him. They both came screaming each others names a few thrusts later, Derek collapsed on the bed beside her as they both gasped for air.

He intertwined their fingers and smiled happily at her and said between pants, "you were amazing baby girl", she winked at him and said, "you were amazing handsome, it was like we couldn't get enough of each other". Derek rolled over on his side and kissed her lips and said, "I will never ever get enough of you goddess, not ever".

Derek wrapped his arm around her as they laid there basking in the afterglow of their first lovemaking session as husband and wife


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter contains sexual content

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 23

The next morning Penelope found herself pleasantly sore, she smiled as she felt the arm of her husband, oh how she loved those words, her husband, those were two words that she would never tire of. She closed her eyes and slightly blushed as memories of the previous night came to her, she saw her and Derek making love in the bed, against the wall, on the dresser, the table and then finally back on the bed before they finally conked out for a few hours.

Derek woked up and leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and said, "what is making you blush goddess"?, she looked up at him and said, "it's nothing handsome". He kissed her neck again an said, "I bet I can tell you what has my baby girl blusing this morning, I bet it is the memories of all the places we made love lastnight".

She relaxed into his embrace and said, "you were amazing lastnight", he rested his chin on her shoulder and said, "you were amazing goddess, the way we move together it's like we were made for each other". She rolled over in his arms so that she was facing him and she gently kissed his lips and said, "you were made for me handsome, you and only you".

Derek slid his hands down her body and rested them on her ass and said, "how are you feeling this morning Mrs. Morgan"?, she sighed happily and said, "welllll to be honest I am a little sore this morning". Derek laughed and said, "well you know what they say don't you"?, she shook her head and said, "no, what do they say handsome"?, he kissed her lips and said, "what put the soreness in will take it out".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "well if that's the case how about we stay in bed for a while and work out some of this soreness"?, he kissed her lips passionately as he slid between her legs. When they pulled apart he said, "I love the way that sexy mind of yours works Mrs. Morgan", she winked at him as she caressed his cheek and said, "I still can't believe that you are mine and that we are married".

Derek kissed her lips gently, just barely brushing his lips against hers and said, "believe it goddes, you're mine and I'm yours forever and ever and ever". She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "forever with you sounds amazing", he smiled up at her and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together, I am gonna worship you like the goddess you truly are, everyday for the rest of our lives.

He then lined himself up at her entrance and Penelope moaned in pleasure as she felt Derek slide inside her, even though they made love all night long she still had to adjust to his length. When he was fully inside her he stilled and smiled down at her and said, "are you ok goddess"?, she wrapped her legs around his waist and said, "I am more than fine handsome".

He kissed her lips gently as he started sliding in and out of her slowly, arched her back and moaned Dereks name as his fingers went up to massage her breast. Derek smiled and said, "you like that don't you baby girl"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head, he laughed and said, "tell me baby, I need to hear you say it".

Penelope moaned, "ohhhhhhh god yes I like it, don't stop, please don't stop", he smiled and said, "that's my good girl", he then leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth. The feel of his tongue swirling around her nipple was bringing her closer and closer to an explosive release, he tugged on her nipple causing her to shatter around him.

Derek smiled and said, "I love you baby girl", he then started thrusting in and out of her, his thrusts were slow and soft and then he would pull out and thrust back inside her and after a few thrusts she was moaning his name as she felt her orgams building again. Derek kissed his way back up to her lips and thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

A few glorious minutes later Penelope screams Dereks name as wave after wave of orgasm cascades over every inch of their bodies


	24. Chapter 24

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 24

The next few days went by rather quickly for the newlyweds and they rarely left their room, they left on Sunday long enough for a breakfast with the team and Dereks family and then it was back to the room for more honeymooning. Derek smiles as he looks down at his sleeping bride, he kisses the top of her head and whispers, "I love you goddess", he then slides out from under her and slips his boxers on and grabs his cell phone and walks into the other room.

Meanwhile back in Virginia JJ and Reid were walking hand in hand with Henry heading toward the park when they ran into Savannah, JJ smiled and said, "excuse us, we were just heading to the park". Savannah moved over and blocked their way and said, "can you tell me where my boyfriend is please"?, JJ looked up at Reid and then back at Savannah and said, "and who would your boyfriend be"?, she glared at JJ and said, "you know who my boyfriend is now quit acting so stupid and tell me where Derek is".

JJ opened her mouth and Henry tugged on Savannas dress and when she looked down Henry said, "Uncle Derek and Aunt Penopeeee in Chgoooo on da moon huh momma"?, Savannah said, "what is he trying to say"?, Reid picked Henry up and said, "what he is trying to say is that Derek and Penelope are in Chicago on their honeymoon".

Savannahs mouth flew open and she said, "they are where on their what"?, JJ smiled and said, "they were married last week and are still on their honeymoon in Chicago". Savannah said, "but but", JJ leaned in and said, "the only but is yours kicked to the curb", she said, "how dare you ever say that to me".

Reid handed Henry to JJ and said, "why don't the two of you go ahead and get the ice cream and I will be right there", JJ looked at Spencer and said, "are you sure"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah I'm sure". After JJ and Henry were out of hearing range Reid leaned in and said, "don't you ever and I mean ever talk to my wife like that again".

Savannah put her hand on her hips and said, "your wife costed me the love of my life", Reid laughed and said, "the only person that you love is you Savannah". Her mouth flew open and she said, "Derek would be married to me right now if it weren't for you and your fat ass friend Penelope Garcia".

Reid laughed and leaned in and said, "that isn't her name anymore, her name is Penelope Morgan, to be more precise her name is Mrs. Derek Morgan now and forever", he then walked away toward his family. Savannah watched as Reid walked over and wrapped his arm around his wife and son before storming off toward her car.

Once she got inside her car she hit the steering wheel and said, "damnit Derek, we were suppose to be happy, we were suppose to be together, it was suppose to be me and you married but nooooooo you had to ruin it when you married that fat cow". She started her car and said, "your fat ass wife is gonna pay for this, trust me she is gonna pay", she then roared out of her parking spot and headed back to her place.

Penelope opened her eyes and smiled as she watched her sexy husband walk into the room with a huge tray of food, she raised up against the head of the bed and said, "good morning my love". Derek sat the tray down on the bed and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "good morning beautiful".

He sat down on the bed beside her and said, "I hope your hungry baby girl", she laughed and said, "I'm starving, we worked up quite an apetite last night". He kissed her lips gently and said, "that we did sweetness, that we did", she sighed happily and said, "soooooo what did you bring us for breakfast"?, he raised the lip and she rubbed her hands together when she saw pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, toast, fresh fruit, juice and coffee.

She smiled at him and said, "this looks delicious", he winked at her and said, so do you", she picked up a strawberry and took a bite and said, "sooooo what are the plans for our last day on our honeymoon"?, he took a bite of bacon and said, "well I was thinking that we could do a little shopping and spend the afternoon together and then have supper with mom and the girls".

Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds great handsome", he sat back on the bed and said, "soooooo after breakfast how about we take a shower and get dressed and then head out for a morning of shopping before lunch"?, she grinned and said, "why Mr. Morgan are you trying to seduce me"?, he gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "hell yes I am is it working"?, she kissed his lips and when they pulled apart she said, "ohhhhh it is definitely working my love".

They sat there on the bed and enjoyed their delicious breakfast before heading to the bathroom for a not so quick shower


	25. Chapter 25

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 25

The newlyweds walked up the street hand in hand as they went store to store, Penelope looked over at Derek and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "everyday it's implied". She leaned in and gently kissed his lips and said, "I love you with all my heart Derek Morgan".

Derek smiled against her lips and said, "I love you like midnight loves the moon Penelope Morgan", she giggled and said, "I can't believe that this is our last full day here". Derek sighed and said, "yeah me either buttttttttt at least we still have a couple more days off before we have to head back to the BAU".

Penelope laughed and said, "I can't wait to get home and get moved into our house", Derek grinned and she said, "what are you smiling about my sexy husband"?, he laughed and said, "I just love the way that sounded". She said, "you like the way what sounded handsome"?, he kissed her lips and said, "our house, I love to hear you say that".

She squeezed his hand and said, "I love saying it to handsome", Derek stopped in front of a store and said, "how about this store baby"?, she looked up and smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh yes, I love shopping for shoes". He opened the door and led her inside, Penelope felt like she was in heaven, she was married to the love of her life, she was on her honeymoon and he was spending the day shopping with her, who could ask for anything more.

The rest of the afternoon flew by with shopping and around 1:00 they stopped for lunch and then back to shopping, a few hours later Penelope looked tiredly at Derek and said, "I never thought I would say this handsome but I'm tired of shopping for today". Derek laughed and said, "how about we put this stuff in the car and head to mommas"?, she kissed his lips and said, "lead the way my love, lead the way".

About 30 minutes later they walk arm in arm into Frans house, Penelope smiles as her mother in law walks over and wraps her arms around her and says, "hi honey, how is the honeymoon going, are you and my baby boy working on those grandbabies for me"?, Derek blushed and said, "mommaaaaa I can't believe you said that".

Penelope laughed and whispered, "we're working on it Fran", she winked at Penelope and said, "dinner will be ready in a few minutes, I hope that you two are hungry". Penelope grinned and said, "I don't know about my chocolate drop here but I am starving", Derek kissed her lips and said, "I'm starving to momma and dinner smells delicious".

Sarah and Desiree walked into the room and Desiree said, "welllllll if it isn't the honeymooners, how is everything going"?, Penelope grinned and said, "it has been amazing here in Chicago". Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "it definitley has been amazing, just me and my baby girl spending some quality time alone".

Desiree laughed and said, "it's about time that the two of you came out of that hotel room", Fran grinned at her daughter and said, "stop picking on your brother and sister in law, they have been working on my grandbabies". Derek laughed and stuck out his tongue and said, "yeah what momma said".

Sarah smiled at Penelope and said, "so how was your day of shopping"?, Penelope grinned and said, "ohhh that reminds me, handsome can you go and get the gifts for your mom and sisters out of the car for me"?, he kissed her lips and said, "anything for you baby girl". Sarah smiles as she watches her brother head outside to the car.

It didn't take long before Derek was walking in to the house, he handed Penelope the bags and watched as she handed the bags out, Sarah smiled when she pulled out a small black box. She opened the box and said, "ohhhhhh Penelope it's beautiful", she turned the box around to show a gold heart shapped necklace with a diamond in the corner".

Penelope grinned and said, "I'm glad that you like it", she then handed Desiree and Fran their bags and Desiree opened her box and said, "I have been wanting one of these". Desiree pulled out a beautiful handbag", Penelope said, "I saw it and just had to get it for you", Fran opened her bag and pulled out a box and gasped in surprise as she pulled out a beautiful pair of earrings.

Penelope said, "do you like them Fran"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "ohhhhhh honey I love them, thank you", she then walked over and wrapped her arms around Penelope and said, "these are beautiful". Penelope smiled at Fran and said, "I'm glad that you liked them, when I saw them in the store I automatically thought of you".

Fran smiled and said, "why don't you two head to the table while we bring dinner in", Derek smiled at his mom as he intertwined fingers with his baby girl and led her through to the dining room. The meal was delicious and then evening flew by and soon it was after midnight, Penelope laid her head on Dereks shoulder and almost fell asleep.

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "come on sleeping beauty and lets head back to the hotel so I can get you into bed before you fall asleep". She yawned and hugged Fran and the girls before they headed out of the house. The ride to the hotel didn't take long and soon they were walking into their room.

Penelope grabbed her gown and quickly changed, when she walked out Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I will be out in a few minutes baby girl". She smiled as she pulled the covers down and crawled in the bed, Derek smiled when he walked out into the room a few minutes later when he saw the sight of his beautiful wife peacefully sleeping.

He crawled in bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck and whispered, "I love you baby girl", she relaxed in his arms and he sighed happily as he closed his eyes. It didn't take long before they both gave into their exhaustion, soon the room was filled with the sounds of light snoring coming from both of the newlyweds.


	26. Chapter 26

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 26

The happy couple slept in and it was almost 11:00 when Derek woke up, he leaned down and kissed his beautiful bride on the lips and said, "it's time to wake up goddess". She moaned and said, "I don't wanna", he laughed and said, "baby girl we have to get up and get ready because our flight leaves in about an hour".

She raised up and said, "I can't believe that our honeymoon is over", he kissed her on the lips and said, "but our honeymoon isn't over we are just going home". She smiled when he said, "I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you".

Derek kissed her lips gently before standing up and pulling his boxers on, she threw the cover back and stretched before getting up out of the bed to make her way over to her clothes. While Penelope was in the bathroom getting dressed Derek was busy getting dressed and working on getting their stuff packed up and ready to go.

When Penelope walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later she smiled as she saw her husband standing over by the window looking out, she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "whatcha thinking about handsome"?, he smiled and said, "just thinking about how happy we are goddess, how very truly happy we are".

Derek turned around and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she looked up at him and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan". Derek leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against hers and they pulled apart when there was a knock at the door.

Penelope sighed happily as she watched her husband walk across the floor to answer the door, Derek smiled as he motioned for the bellboy to step inside. The young man said, "are you ready for me to take the bags down sir"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yes, our cab will be here any time now".

The younger man smiled as he loaded their bags onto the cart, he smiled and said, "is it ok if I take the luggage on downstairs sir"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes". He pulled the cart out the door and Derek closed the door and walked back over to Penelope and said, "are you about ready to head down baby girl"?, she nodded her head yes as she grabbed her things.

She headed to the door and turned around and looked around one final time at her honeymoon haven before sighing happily and intertwining fingers with Derek as they headed out the door. After they step onto the elevator he wraps his arms around her and says, "you look so damn sexy today my goddess".

Penelope glanced up at him and smiled and said, "if we weren't in such a hurry to get to the airport I would show you just how sexy I think you are today". He kissed her on the lips gently and said, "I just love it when you talk dirty to me baby girl", she laughed and said, "this past week here has been amazing".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "yes it has and I promise you that I will show you everyday just how much I love you", she kissed his lips ever so gently and said, "I look forward to that handsome". The elevator pinged seconds before the door opened, Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope as they stepped off into the lobby.

They walked over to the desk and turned in their key and thanked the manager for everything, he smiled and said, "I hope that you had a wonderful stay here with us". Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhh yes, our stay was very very pleasurable", the manager smiled as they walked toward their bags at the door.

The bellboy smiled as he saw their taxi pull up, he pulled the luggage cart out to the back of the taxi and loaded their stuff in the back as they got into the cab. The ride to the airport didn't take but a few minutes and soon they were sitting down in their seats, he smiled at her and said, "are you ready to head home my beautiful wife"?, she laughed and said, "I soooooo am my sexy husband".

A few minutes later he gently squeezed her hand as they felt the plane lift off


	27. Chapter 27

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 27

The next several weeks flew by for the happy couple as they settled in to married life, the team was staying busy with cases, since returning back to work Derek and Penelope had only been together 3 or 4 days which was wearing hard on the newlyweds. Penelope was currently shutting her babies down for the night and getting ready to head home.

She sighed as she headed toward the elevator, she stepped inside and yawned as the doors closed, as the doors of the elevators opened she rubbed her eyes and stepped off running into Savannah. Penelope smiled and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there", Savannah crossed her arms and said, "wellllll if it isn't the boyfriend stealer".

Penelope tried to walk past her and she moved over to block her way, Penelope said, "don't make me call for security", Savannah said, "you aren't going anywhere until we get a few things straight". Penelope sighed and said, "fine, what do you want"?, Savannah said, "I want Derek back, he is rightfully mine".

Penelope looked at Savannah and said, "Derek is my husband and he loves me not you Savannah and you need to face that fact", Savannah shook her head and said, "I will never accept that, he was mine and because you shook your in heat ass in his face", that was all Penelope could take, she slapped Savannah hard across the face.

Savannah rubbed her face and said, "well the fat bitch is fighting back", Penelope said, "I'm warning you Savannah, you need to leave and you need to do it now". Penelope then walked around Savannah and started feeling dizzy, Savannah grabbed at Penelope causing her to lose her balance and the next thing Savannah knew Penelope was laying at the bottom of the stairs in the parking garage.

Savannah ran down the stairs and quickly checked for a pulse and she gave a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse, she tried for several minutes to wake Penelope with no results. She then called 911 before running toward her car, what had happened to Penelope was an accident, she didn't want Penelope hurt, she just wanted her away from Derek.

The team were relaxing on the plane, in about an hour he would get to see his baby girl, he had missed her so bad and he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms. He closed his eyes and his cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and said, "Morgan", on the other end he heard, "is this Derek Morgan"?, he said, "yes it is, who is this"?, the doctor cleared her throat and said, "my name is Maggie Jones and I am a doctor here at Virginia General Hospital and I am calling about your wife".

Derek sat up on the end of his seat and said, "what about Penelope, is she alright"?, the doctor said, "right now Mr. Morgan she is in having some tests, she was brought here via ambulance and when she arrived she was unconscious and as of a few minutes ago she still hadn't regained consciousness".

Derek said, "I am in the air right now but I will be landing in about an hour, is there anything that you can tell me about her condition"?, the doctor said, "well she has a sprained arm and a bump on her head but other than that we won't know anything until we get the results of her tests back and she wakes up"

Hotch walked over and sat down beside Derek and waited for him to get off the phone before he said, "what's wrong Derek"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "that was Dr. Maggie Jones from Virginia General Hospital and Penelope is there, she was brought in unconscious and still hasn't woke up".

Emily said, "do they know what happened to her"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no, the only thing she could tell me was that she was found at the bottom of the stairs at the BAU and that she had a sprained arm and a bump on her head but other than that she wouldn't know anything until after baby girl woke up and until she got the test results back".

JJ put her hand on Dereks and said, "Garcie is gonna be fine Derek", he looked at her and said, "I can't lose her Jayje, I just can't", JJ pulled him into her arms and hugged him tight. JJ said, "she is a fighter and she will be alright, she has to much to fight for", he smiled and said, "I love her Jayje, I love her with all my heart and I can't lose her".

JJ said, "you aren't going to lose her Derek, she will be fine and you will see that when you get to the hospital, I bet that when you get there that she will be sitting up laughing and talking". Derek smiled and said, "I hope you're right Jayje, I really do", they both sat back and hoped for the best.

When Penelope came to an hour or so later she was in the hospital, she looked up at the nurse and said, "wh wh what happened"?, the nurse hit the call button and asked for the doctor. It didn't take long before the doctor walked into the room and over to Penelope, she looked down and said, "how are you feeling Mrs. Morgan"?, Penelope said, "sore, tired and weak but ok I guess, what happened"?, the doctor said, "the only thing I can tell you is that you were found at the bottom of the stairs in a parking garage at the BAU".

Penelope rubbed her temples and said, "I remember arguing with someone at the top of the stairs and then getting dizzy and then the next thing I remember was waking up here". The doctor opened the chart and said, "are you feeling dizzy now"?, she shook her head and said, "no I am really nauseated though".

The doctor looked up when the nurse brought the results of her tests over, she looked at the results and then looked up at Penelope and smiled and said, "everything is going to be fine Mrs. Morgan, both you and the baby are alright". Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "baby, did you, did you say baby"?


	28. Chapter 28

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 28

Penelope smiled at the doctor and said, "can you say that again", they both turned toward the door when they heard someone running toward Penelopes room. Derek ran into the room and over to Penelopes bed and quickly kissed her gently on the lips and said, "ohhhhh baby girl are you alright"?, she nodded her head but couldn't say anything.

Derek looked at the doctor and said, "is there something wrong"?, Dr. Jones smiled and said, "I just gave your wife the results of her tests and I think that she is in shock". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "what are her results"?, she grinned at the happy couple and said, "I was just informing Mrs. Morgan that the fall didn't hurt the baby".

A huge smile covered his face and he said, "baby, did you say baby"?, the doctor smiled and said, "yes I did, she is about 5 weeks along", Derek looked at Penelope and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "did you hear that goddess, we are going to have a baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "a baby, a baby, we are going to have a baby".

He laughed and said, "I can't believe it, my sweetness is going to be a momma", she grinned up at him and said, "and my hotstuff is going to be a daddy". Derek looked at the doctor and said, "so other than the sprained arm and the bump on her head Penelope is going to be ok"?, the doctor grinned and said, "yes, but as a precaution I want to keep her overnight for observation".

Penelope smiled up at her and said, "are you sure that the baby is alright"?, Dr. Jones said, "before you are released from the hospital in the morning I want to do another ultrasound if that is ok with you"?, they both nodded their heads and in unison said, "yes please". She smiled at Penelope and said, "you are probably going to have a headache for a couple of days and your arm is going to hurt but in a few days you will be back to your normal self".

Derek smiled and said, "thank you Dr. Jones", she stood up and smiled and said, "you're welcome and if either of you need anything please let us know", they both nodded their heads in agreement as they watched the doctor walk out of the room. Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "baby what happened"?, she took a deep breath and said, "Savannah".

Derek said, "SAVANNAH, OH MY GOD DID SHE PUSH YOU"?, she shook her head and said, "no she didn't push me handsome, well ok I will tell you what happened". Derek nodded his head as she said, "when I stepped off the elevator she was there waiting on me and she was telling me to stay away from you that you didn't belong with me and the same old crap from the other time".

She sighed and said, "I was walking around her and I got dizzy, she reached out to me and then I lost my balance and stared falling and the next thing I remember was waking up here". Derek leaned in and gently kissed her lips and said, "when the doctor called my cell I thought I was going to lose you baby girl and I can't lose you, not now, not ever".

Penelope squeezed his hand and said, "I'm ok handsome", she then moved his hand down and covered her stomach and said, "we both are", he grinned and said, "I love you sweetness". Penelope leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she said, "I love you to handsome".

She smiled when there was a knock at the door, she looked up to see the team standing at the door, Hotch said, "are you up for visitors"?, she motioned for them to come in and said, "for my group of superheroes, I'm always up for visitors". They all made their way inside and over to her bedside and JJ said, "are you ok Garcie"?, she laughed and said, "I'm more than ok sunshine, more than ok".

Hotch smiled and said, "you had us all scared to death", she sighed and said, "sorry bossman, I didn't mean to scare any of you", JJ said, "what happened"?, she said, "well I walked off the elevator and ran into Savannah and it was the same old crap, I needed to leave Derek alone, he belonged with her and not me and yadda yadda yadda".

Penelope said, "I started walking around her and I got dizzy and she reached out to me and I started falling and then the next thing I remember was waking up here". Reid said, "Morgan told us about the sprained arm and the bump on your head, how are you feeling"?, she put her hand on her stomach and said, "we are feeling fine".

JJ and Emily caught it immediately and said in unison, "are you pregnant"?, they squealed happily as she nodded her head yes


	29. Chapter 29

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 29

The team all walked over and hugged Derek and Penelope as they celebrated the good news about baby Morgan, Penelope smiled and said, "the doctor is going to do an ultrasound on me in the morning so we can see the baby and make sure that everything is ok". Reid put his hand on top of hers and said, "I'm glad that both you and baby Morgan are alright".

Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "thanks Pretty Boy", the team stayed for a couple more hours before heading out so that Derek and Penelope could get some rest. Penelope looked at Derek and said, "would you lay down with me handsome"?, Derek toed off his shoes and pulled back the covers and climbed in bed with his baby girl.

Penelope sighed happily and laid her head on his chest and said, "I love you hotstuff", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to baby girl and I'm so glad that you are both alright". She glanced up at Derek said, "me to handsome", she ran her hand across his chest and said, "it's funny isn't it handsome"?, he rubbed his hand up and down her arm and said, "what is goddess"?, she smiled and said, "I just found out a few hours ago that we are going to have a baby and I love this little one so much already".

Derek grinned and said, "I know what you mean", he slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "I hope it's a little girl and that she looks just like her momma". Penelope laughed and said, "I hope it's a little hotstuff that looks just like his handsome daddy", Derek yawned and said, "it has been a long day, why don't we try to get some rest".

She looked up at him and grinned and said, "that sounds like a great idea", Derek lowered his head down and gently pressed his lips against hers and when he deepened the kiss Penelope moaned against his mouth. When they pulled apart Derek whispered, "goodnight baby girl". She winked at him and said, "goodnight my love".

It didn't take long before Penelope had drifted off to sleep, Derek gently tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and smiled when he heard a light snore coming from her. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby girl", he then closed his eyes and soon joined her in a well deserved nap.

Derek and Penelope slept all night wrapped in each others arms, Derek opened his eyes and couldn't help but smile as he saw Penelope still sleeping peacefully on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and then looked up to see the doctor walking into the room, she opened the chart and said, "how did Penelope sleep lastnight"?, he grinned and said, "she slept good all night long".

The doctor smiled and said, "that's good, I am just checking the blood results from earlier this morning and everything looks great", Derek sighed and said, "that is wonderful news". The doctor handed Derek a prescription and an appointment card and said, "here is a prescription for her pre natal vitamins and her next appointment card".

Derek said, "what about the ultrasound"?, she laughed and said, "I am going to do it just as soon as she wakes up", Penelope started moving around in his arms. She rubbed her eyes and yawned and said, "good morning", Derek said, "good morning sweetness", the doctor smiled and said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, she gently rubbed her stomach and said, "doing great".

The doctor said, "I will step out and get the portable ultrasound machine and then I will be right back", Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "how did you sleep my love"?, she brushed her lips against his and said", "like a baby handsome, the feeling of your arms wrapped around me just made me feel safe".

He smiled and said, "I always want you to feel safe and loved baby girl", he leaned down and kissed her lips and they reluctantly pulled apart when they heard someone walk into the room. They looked up to see the doctor walk into the room followed by someone pushing the ultrasound machine but when Penelope saw who it was her mouth flew open in disbelief.


	30. Chapter 30

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 30

Derek removed his arms from around Penelope and got up off the bed and said, "what the hell are you doing here Savannah"?, the doctor held her hand up andsaid, "is there a problem Mr. Morgan"?, Derek pointed down at Penelope and said, "the only reason Penelope is in here is because of this woman here, she is the one that was fighting with Penelope before she fell".

The doctor looked around at Savannah and said, "is that true Savannah, were you the one that was fighting with Penelope"?, Savannah looked over at Penelope laying on the bed and then looked at the doctor and said, "yes mam, but I swear to you I didn't push her, she lost her balance or something and fell down the stairs".

Penelope said, "she is telling you the truth, she didn't push me but she didn't help the situation either", Derek said, "we don't want her anywhere near us". The doctor looked at Savannah and said, "I need you to step outside and send Marcia in please", she looked down at Penelope and said, "i am so sorry that you got hurt, I didn't want you to get hurt, I just wanted you to stay away from Derek".

Penelope then watched as Savannah turned and walked out of the room, the doctor then turned and looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "I am so sorry for that, I had no idea that the two of you even knew her". Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "I dated Savannah for a little while before I came to my senses and got together with my baby girl here".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "she has confronted me on a couple of occasions and one was very physical", Derek looked at the doctor and said, "this isn't going to be a problem is it"?, the doctor shook her head and said, "no problem at all". Derek looked up to see another nurse walk into the room.

Doctor Jones looked around and said, "alright Mrs. Morgan I need you to please raise your gown up over your stomach", Penelope smiled as she slowly raised her gown up over her stomach. Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it and they both grinned when the doctor said, "alright are you ready"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "I am more than ready".

Maggie looked at Penelope and said, "the gel is going to be cold so I want to apologize in advance", she laughed and said, "it's ok doctor", she then squirted the gel on her stomach. Penelope said, "ohhhhh that is cold", Derek kissed the top of her head and sighed happily as they both watched the doctor start moving the wand around on her stomach.

After a few seconds the doctor pointed to the screen and said, "ok right here, this little spot is your baby", Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhh look the baby looks like a jellybean". Penelope laughed and said, "a jellybean huh"?, Derek grinned and said, "yep, right there is the first ever picture of baby jellybean Morgan".

Penelope said, "how does everything look"?, she moved the wand around and then turned and looked at the happy couple and said, "the baby is looking good and the pregnancy is progressing normally for a 5 week pregnancy". Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "I still can't believe that we are having a baby".

Maggie laughed and said, "would you both like a copy of the ultrasound"?, she laughed again when they both in unison said, "yes", she handed them a towel so she could wipe the gel off her stomach. Penelope grinned when Derek wiped the gel off her stomach and then leaned down and kissed her stomach and said, "hello in there jellybean, this is your daddy and me and your mommy can't wait to meet you".

Penelope rubbed the top of Dereks head and then smiled as he raised up and pulled her gown back over her stomach and sat down beside her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. After a few minutes Maggie handed Derek 2 copies of the ultrasound and said, "I will bring in your paperwork in a few minutes and then you can go home".

Derek said, "thank you again doctor", she smiled and said, "any time", she then turned and headed out of the room, Derek leaned down and kissed Penelopes lips and said, "are you ready to get out of here goddess"?, she smiled as she started getting out of the bed and said, "I am more than ready handsome".

Derek laughed as he watched her naked ass head over to get her clothes and head into the bathroom, he sat down on the bed and wondered what they were going to do about Savannah.


	31. Chapter 31

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 31

Maggie walked over to Savannah and said, "I would like to have a few words with you in my office please", Savannah put the chart she was working on down and quietly followed Maggie into her office. Savannah walked over and stood in front of Maggies desk until she said, "please have a seat Savannah".

She sat down and crossed her legs and took a deep breath, Maggie said, "your behavior was very unprofessional Savannah and I can't have anybody working under me that shows such a complete and total lack of respect for someone". Savannah opened her mouth and Maggie said, "I'm not done yet Savannah".

Maggie said, "you were doing such a great job here and now you pull this", she shook her head and said, "Savannah I am utterly disappointed in you and ashamed that you are or were associated with me and this hospital". She looked at Savannah and said, "I want you to go and collect your things and get out of my hospital".

Savannah stood up and said, "I didn't push her doesn't that matter"?, Maggie shook her head and said, "right now that is the only thing that is looking good in your favor Savannah". Maggie watched as Savannah headed toward the door, she stopped and turned around and Maggie said, "and I will report you to the state nurses registry and you will never work in this profession again".

Savannah put her hands on her hips and said, "I love Derek, well loved him but when I walked into that room and saw that the woman that was having the ultrasound was Penelope I realized that I had in fact lost". Maggie sat back in her chair and said, "are you finished"?, Savannah sighed and said, "yes mam".

Maggie said, "you have 10 minutes to get your stuff and get out of this hospital or I will call the police", Savannah turned and Maggie said, "oh Savannah you will be hearing from the hospitals attorneys". She said, "why, I didn't do anything wrong here"?, Maggie laughed and said, "you are a liability to this hospital and your behavior toward Mrs. Morgan was totally apalling and it sickens me for anybody to know that you work here".

Savannah turned around and headed out the door, she went straight down to the locker room and cleared out her locker and as she was walking out of the hospital she ran into Derek and Penelope. Savannah looked down at Penelope and said, "I'm sorry that you got hurt but I didn't want anything to happen to you, I just wanted you away from Derek".

Derek looked at Savannah and said, "I can't believe that I ever cared about you", Savannah sighed and said, "I loved you with all of my heart Derek but when I walked into the room and saw that Penelope was carrying your child I knew that I had lost you". Derek said, "I hope that you aren't expecting us to feel sorry for you because we don't".

Savannah shook her head and said, "no I don't want you to feel sorry for me, I want you to know that I am sorry for everything and I won't bother either of you anymore". Derek put his hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "are you ready to go baby girl"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "I am definitely ready to get out of here".

As they started out the door Savannah said, "I have lost my job and I will lose my nursing liscense for what happened", Derek laughed and said, "do don't you think you deserve it"?, she looked down at the floor and said, "I do and I know it". Penelope watched as Savannah ran out the door and headed toward her car.

Derek said, "don't pay her any attention goddess, she is finally out of our hair for good and I have to say that I'm glad", Penelope looked up her her husband lovingly and said, "take me home handsome, take me home". Derek smiled as he led her toward the car, once they got inside and started home Penelope sighed happily and said, "I love you handsome".

Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I love you to baby girl", his hand slid down to her stomach and he whispered, daddy loves you to little one". Penelope laid her head back against the seat and relaxed as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward home".


	32. Chapter 32

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 32

The next several months passed by fast and Penelope was now almost 6 months pregnant and on her way to the doctor for an ultrasound, she looked over at Derek and said, "do you think that we will be able to find out the sex of the baby today my love"?, he laughed and said, "I hope so goddess that way we will have an idea on what color to paint the nursery".

She sighed happily and said, "do you want a boy or girl"?, he smiled and said, "yes", she laughed and said, "no handsome, I'm serious", he glanced over at her and gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "so am I goddess". She looked down at her stomach and said, "what if I'm not a good momma for this baby".

Derek said, "sweetness you are going to be the best mother in the world and our baby is the luckiest baby in the world to have a great mommy like you". She smiled and said, "you always know what to say handsome", Derek grinned and said, "well I have always had a way with the ladies", she put her hand on his thigh and said, ""that you have handsome, that you have".

Derek put his hand on top of hers and said, "baby girl if that hand slides up much farther we won't make it on time for that appointment", she sighed and slowly removed her hand and said, "party pooper". Derek laughed and said, "goddess I promise you that later that I will make it all up to you". She grinned and said, "promises promises" as they pulled into the parking lot for her appointment, Derek got out of the car and walked around to the passengers side and pulled open the door and held his hand down for his beautiful wife. She smiled as she put her hand in his and stepped out of the car".

The walk across the parking lot didn't take long and soon they were walking into Maggies office, the nurse smiled and said, "hello Penelope how are you doing today"?, she smiled and said, "we are doing great Jan, how are you"?, she smiled and said, "doing good, doing good, are you ready to find out the sex of the baby today"?, Penelope grinned and said, "we are soooooo ready".

Jan smiled as she led Derek and Peneope toward the ultrasound room at the end of the hall, she smiled and said, "Maggie wants you to go ahead and lay down and get comfortable and raise your shirt up over your stomach and she will be right with you". Penelope and Derek smiled and nodded their heads yes as they headed into the room.

Derek helped her up on the table and was rewarded with a kiss from his goddess, he smiled as he rubbed her stomach and said, "I hope that we get to find out the sex of this one today". Penelope grinned and said, "so do I handsome, so do I", she then laid down on the table and after she was comfortable she raised her shirt up over her stomach and smiled as they looked toward the door and saw Maggie walking in.

Maggie said, "how are you feeling Penelope"?, she smiled and said, "doing good, going really good", she said, "good, good, how about the baby is it kicking alot"?, she nodded her head and said, "ohhhhh yes the baby is moving all the time now". Maggie sat down in the chair and leaned forward and said, "this is going to be cold", Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhhhhhh" when she squirted the gel on her stomach.

Maggie picked up the wand and said, "I want you to know that we got the final ruling on Savannah this morning and since you talked to the board she won't lose her liscense but she was put on probation from the hospital". She looked up at Penelope and said, "what made you decide to talk to the board on her behalf"?, Penelope looked up at Derek and then at Maggie and said, "well she didn't push me and she did call for help and she promised me that she would stay away from us soooooo I am taking her at her word"

Derek grinned and said, "Penelope and I talked and I told her that the decision to talk to the board was totally hers and after thinking about it for a little while she decided that it was the right thing to do". Maggie smiled as she turned the machine on and turned to look at the happy couple.

Maggie said, "are we ready to see if the baby will allow us to see today"?, Penelope laughed and said, "I hope so Maggie". She put the wand on Penelopes stomach and started moving it around and after a few seconds the room was filled with the sound of "SWOOSH, SWOOSH, SWOOSH".

Maggie smiled and said, "hmmmm, why didn't we see that earlier"?, Penelope said, "is something wrong Maggie"?, she looked at Penelope and said, "oh no nothings wrong". She smiled at Derek and Penelope and said, "you're having a boy and a girl", she said, "surprise it looks like you are having twins", Derek smiled down at Penelope and said, "TWINS".


	33. Chapter 33

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 33

Penelope looked at Maggie and said, "how was the other baby missed in the other ultrasound"?, Maggie said, "well the second baby was probably hiding behind the other baby". Derek said, "but they are both alright, right"?, she said, "oh yes they both seem to be fine", she pointed at one baby and said, "this is your little girl and she has a nice strong heartbeat".

She then moved her finger to the other baby and said, "the little boy is doing great and his heartrate is just as strong as his sisters", Derek smiled at Maggie and said, "I can't believe that we are having twins". Penelope laughed and said, "twins, I never dreamed that I would have twins Maggie".

Derek smiled and said, "I can't wait to start working on the nursery", Maggie grinned and said, "any ideas on how you are going to decorated it now"?, Penelope laughed and said, "I am seeing teddybears for our daughter and building blocks for our son", she looked up at Derek and said, "what do you think about that handsome"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love it baby girl".

Maggie said, "you are almost 6 months along now and with multiple births you can go into labor early", Derek said, "just how early are we talking about here"?, Maggie said, "some mothers carrying twins deliver from 7 months on up to a complete 9 month pregnancy. Penelope smiled and said, "so I guess everything depends on when they want to come out and meet everybody right"?, Maggie nodded her head and said, "exactly".

She handed Derek a damp cloth to remove the gel from her stomach, she glanced over her shoulder and said, "do both of you want a copy of the twins ultrasound"?, Maggie laughed when in unison they said, "yessss". She turned her attention back to the ultrasound machine to make the two copies of the ultrasound.

Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "momma is suppose to come to town on Friday, she is going to be so thrilled about the twins", Penelope grinned and said, "how are your mom and Rossi doing"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "from what momma said the last time I talked to her they are doing great".

Penelope pulled her shirt down and smiled when Derek helped pull her up, she kissed his cheek and said, "thank you my prince", he laughed and said, "you are welcome princess". Penelope said, "your mom and Rossi make a cute couple don't you think"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah they do and he definitely makes her happy soooooooo as long as he doesn't hurt her everything's cool".

Penelope grinned as she looked down at the picture of her son and daughter and said, "your nana Fran is going to be so happy when she finds out about the two of you". Derek laughed and said, "that she is baby girl, that she is", Maggie turned off the ultrasound machine and said, "I want to see you in 3 weeks Penelope and sooner if you start having any trouble".

She smiled and said, "don't worry Maggie, if I have any problems I will come straight to the hospital", Maggie grinned and said, "good", Derek then helped his wife off the table and rubbed her stomach and said, "hello in there babies, mommy and daddy love you and we can't wait to meet you".

Derek looked up at Maggie and said, "what about work, how long can she work"?, Maggie said, "welllll for right now work is alright but we will have to wait and see how things are doing a little later down the line". Penelope said, "I want to work as long as possible Maggie", she smiled and nodded her head and said, "you might be able to work right up to close to time for delivery orrrrrrrr you might be put on bedrest, we will have to keep a close check on you the closer you get to delivery".

Derek opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his cell ringing, he looked at Maggie and said, "I'm sorry about that, I thought that I turned it off before we came in here". Maggie grinned and said, "it's ok don't worry about it", Derek took his cell off his belt and looked at his baby girl said, "I'm going to step out in the hall and take this it's JJ".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "alright handsome", Derek smiled as he stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him, Penelope then looked at Maggie and said, "I am staying more tired now Maggie, it that normal"?, she put her hand on Penelopes knee and said, "ohhhhhh yes it is very normal".

Penelope said, "and my sex drive is definitely up, I can't seem to get enough of Derek, I constantly crave him", Maggie laughed and said, "increased libido happens to most expectant mothers". Penelope laughed and said, "I still can't believe that we are going to be having twins in a few months Maggie".

She smiled and said, "you are going to be a great momma Penelope", she sighed and said, "do you really think so", she nodded her head and said, "I know so". Derek stepped back into the office and said, "baby girl we have a case, we need to head back home and get our go bags and head in to the BAU as soon as possible".

Penelope said, "the case must be a bad one if I am going with you", he nodded his head and smiled and said, "thank you for the great news about the babies Maggie". She grinned and said, "you are very welcome Derek", Derek helped Penelope off the table and intertwined their fingers as they made their way out of the office.


	34. Chapter 34

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 34

A few minutes later they were walking into the round table room, Derek and Penelope sat down beside Emily and Reid and waited for the briefing to start. Hotch put several pictures up on the screen and said, "we are heading to North Carolina everybody", everybody watched as he enlarged the first picture and said, "this is Sally Sartin, she is a 18 year old that was kidnapped, raped and left in the back seat of a car that was ready to be destroyed".

He put the next picture up and said, "this is Tina Maine, she is 19 years old, she was also kidnapped, raped and left in the park tied to a bumper car at an amusement park". He pulled up the final picture and said, "this is Amber Adkins, she is 18 years old, she was kidnapped, raped and found in a dumpster a few hours ago".

Reid said, "you can see obvious signs of restraint on the wrists of all three women", Emily said, "you can also see dark bruises on all of their thighs". Hotch said, "these women were all taken on Friday nights and found on Sunday morning at their locations, today is Thursday which means that if the unsub sticks to his pattern he will kidnap another woman tomorrow which means we have less than 24 hours before he will strike again, wheels up in 30".

As everybody picked up their tablets to head out JJ said, "so how did the doctors appointment go, am I having a neice or a nephew to spoil"?, she laughed and said, "yep". JJ said, "yep a boy or yep a girl"?, Derek laughed and said, "yep on both", Emily hugged Penelope and said, "oh my god twins, she's having twins".

Everybody gathered around and hugged the happy couple as they congratulated them, Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "congratulations you two that's great news". Derek said, "neither of us could believe it when Maggie told us that we were having twins", Reid said, "you are almost 6 months right Garcia"?, she pinched his cheek and said, "that's right my little genius".

He blushed and said, "that means that you need to be getting more rest than you are now", she nodded her head and said, "I will Reid, I promise you". Reid put his hand on her stomach and said, "did your doctor tell you that with multiple births that some women go into labor as early as their 7th month"?, she kissed his cheek and said, "yes she did and she also told me that if I have any problems to go to the ER immediately".

Hotch smiled and said, "congrats on the twins but we need to be making our way toward the airfield", they all grabbed their go bags and headed toward the elevator. Once they got onto the elevator Penelope put her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it and smiled, Derek kissed the top of her head and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

The trip to the airfield didn't take long and soon they were all sitting down and getting ready for the jet to lift off, Derek intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his lips and kisses it. She looked over at him and smiled and whispered, "I love you handsome", he winked at her and said, "I love you to sweetness".

Penelope then watched as he slid his hand down to her stomach, he rubbed her stomach a few times before they felt the jet lift off, a few minutes into the trip she started yawning. Reid looked at her and said, "Garcia maybe you need to go and lay down and take a nap", she smiled at him and said, "I think I will take your advice there".

She unbuckled her seatbelt and made her way over to the couch, she laid down and smiled when Derek covered her up with a throw from his go bag and leaned over and kissed her lips gently. She smiled up at him and said, "thank you my prince", he grinned at her and said, "you are welcome my beautiful princess".

He walked back over and sat down and watched as her eyes closed, JJ leaned in and whispered, "she is practically glowing", Derek smiled and said, "I agree she is and I think it makes her even more beautiful". Derek sighed as he sat back in the chair and said, "I don't know what I would do without her Jayje".

JJ smiled and said, "ohhhh yeah you got it bad", he laughed and said, "that I do Jayje, that I do", they all sat back in their chairs because they knew that they had about 90 minutes before they would be landing in North Carolina.


	35. Chapter 35

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 35

The flight to North Carolina didn't take long and soon the jet was coming to a stop, one by one the team made their way off the plane and closer to the waiting SUV's. Penelope headed to the police station with one of the officers as the rest of the team went to their destinations in hopes of finding new clues.

Derek and Reid were discussing the case when they pulled up to the dumpster where one of the other bodies was found, Reid said, "the unsub might be going after women that remind him of a major stressor in his life". Derek nodded his head and said, "maybe these women remind him of a wife or girlfriend", Reid nodded his head as they headed toward the dumpster.

Emily and JJ were at the coroners office discussing the bruises on the women, JJ said, "were there any signs of semen in any of the women"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes in all of them but it was only very little amounts, not enough to be able to send to try to get a DNA match", JJ said, "can you tell us anything about the restraints"?, she pulled an arm out and said, "it looks like a pattern of something like a handcuff or plastic cuffs".

Emily said, "is the same true in all of the victims"?, she said, "in all but the last one and with her it appears that she was tied with a heavy rope of some kind". JJ said, "the rope burns are very noticible on her wrists", the ME said, "I wish I had more for you ladies", Emily looked up at her and said, "what about toxicologicals"?, she smiled and said, "we are waiting on the results right now".

JJ handed her a card and said, "when you get the results please call us and let us know what you find"?, she took the card and nodded her head and said, "I will be contact you as soon as the results come in Mrs. Reid". Emily and JJ turned and headed out of the room, once they made it to the hall Emily said, "I hope that Penelope is able to find something on the video survelience", JJ sighed and said, "so do I Em, so do I".

Hotch and Rossi get out of the car and follow the sheriff inside the latest victims house, Hotch walked into the living room as Dave walked into the kitchen. The sheriff followed Dave into the kitchen and said, "what do you see here agent"?, Dave said, "well there was definitely a struggle in here, do you see how the dishes are in the floor and how the cutting board is all the way across the room, our victim fought back against the unsub".

Hotch was looking around the room when he found something embedded in the carpet, he put his gloves on and leaned down and picked it up, he looked around when Dave and the sheriff came into the room. Dave said, "what did you find Hotch"?, he held it up and said, "it looks like a charm from a bracelet".

The sheriff said, "we found charms at the other scenes to", Hotch said, "was it the same as this"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes", Hotch quickly snapped a picture of the charm and sent it to Penelope before calling her. Penelope was checking the survelience cameras at all of the disposal sites when her phone started ringing.

She smiled and said, "the oracle of all knowing", Hotch grinned and said, "Garcia I need you to check all of the jewerly stores for the charm I just sent you a picture of". She pulled up the picture and said, "ok bossman but what is it about the charm"?, he said, "there has been one at all of the scenes".

Penelope said, "the same charm"?, he said, "yes, see if you can find out someone that has bought them recently in bulk", she let her fingers fly across the keyboard and said, "I will hit you back sir when I find something". After the call ended Hotch put his cell back on his belt and looked at Dave and said, "she is looking into it now".

Penelope had checked the jewerly shops for almost half an hour before she finally found the shop that had recently sold the charm in bulk, she called Hotchs cell and waited for him to answer. After a few rings she heard, "what did you find Garcia"?, she said, "I found a shop named A Charmed Life that recently and when I say recently I mean a couple of days before the first victim disappeared sold 20 charms to one man".

Hotch said, "were you able to get a name"?, she smiled and said, "of course I did sir", he smiled and said, "can you send it to all of our cells please Garcia"?, she hit a few keys and said, "done and done sir". He said, "have you had any luck with the survelience cameras"?, she said, "not yet sir but your oracle won't give up".

Penelope said, "when I find something I will let you know bossman", he said, "thanks Garcia" before ending the call, Penelope then went back to looking at the footage and what she saw on her screen was the last thing she expected. She leaned forward to make sure what she was seeing, she then sat back and pulled out her cell and dialed Hotch again".

After a few rings Hotch said, "what do you have for me Garcia"?, she said, "sir I know who the unsub is", he said, "who is it Garcia, who do you see"?, she said, "sir it's, it's". Hotch said, "who do you see Garcia"?, she said, "sir the unsub is Sheriff Jones", he then turned around to see the sheriff holding a gun to Daves head.

Sheriff Jones said, "hang up agent Hotchner or Agent Rossi here dies", he ended the call and hoped that Penelope had heard what just happened and that help would soon be there.


	36. Chapter 36

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 36

Penelope wasted no time in calling Derek, after a couple of rings she heard, "whatcha got for me goddess"?, she said, "Derek I was just talking to Hotch and we got disconnected". Derek laughed and said, "baby that isn't unusual, maybe his signal was lost", she said, "no handsome, I called him to let him know who the unsub was".

Derek said, "what did you hear when you called him baby"?, she said, "I heard the sheriff who is the unsub by the way tell him to hang the phone up and then we got disconnected". Derek said, "can you send us the address"?, she smiled and said, "done and done handsome, now please just be careful and come back to me".

He smiled and said, "I will baby girl, I love you", she sighed happily and said, "I love you to, now go and save bossman and my italian stallion my love". He laughed and said, "we will silly girl, we will", the call ended and she sat back in her chair and rubbed her temples as she couldn't help but wonder what was happening with Hotch, Rossi and the sheriff.

Derek looked at the team as they headed toward the address his baby girl had sent to their phones, he glanced up to see the look on the face of his good friend and Hotchs wife and said, "it's going to be alright Em we will get him back, we will get them both back". Emily nodded her head and said, "I hope so Morgan", JJ gently squeezed her friends hand and said, "it's going to be alright Em, you'll see".

Dave swallowed hard as he felt the barrel of the gun hit his temple and said, "you don't want to do this, what you are doing is suicide and you I didn't take you for a fool". Hotch started to get up and the sheriff said, "SIT DOWN AGENT HOTCHNER OR I WILL KILL AGENT ROSSI", he sat back down and put his hands across his lap.

The sheriff said, "you two think that you are soooooo smart don't you"?, Hotch said, "we aren't here to hurt you, we are", the sheriff looked at Hotch and said, "SHUT THE HELL UP, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER LIE COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH". Dave said, "what are you going to do with us"?, he laughed and said, "well since you broke up my killing party I guess I will have two more victims before I disappear".

The sheriff said, "it all started out so easy, when I saw the first victim she was so beautiful, so innocent and she reminded me so much of my first wife and then everything came flooding back, all of the bad memories, the verbal abuse and then when she turned and smiled at me I snapped, I just fucking snapped"

Hotch glanced down at his watch and hoped that help would soon be there, he and Dave listened as the sheriff told them that the reason he was killing those women and why. Hotch said, "we can get you help, it doesn't have to end this way". He laughed and said, "the only way this is going to end is when I kill you two and get the hell out of this god forsaken town".

Dave said, "I'm sorry for the way you were treated, hell we both are but you need to let us help you before it's to late", the sheriff looked up at him and said, "it's already to late". Hotch opened his mouth to say something and that is when all hell broke loose, one second he was sitting on the couch and the next second the team were making their way into the room with their guns drawn.

Emily felt her heart beating faster and faster as she watched her husband struggling with the sheriff and wrestling him to the floor, Derek and the team surrounded him and kept their guns drawn and it didn't take long before the room was filled with the loud booming sound as one of the guns went off.

Hotch rolled off the sheriff and Emily ran over to him and screamed when she saw his stomach covered with blood, Hotch looked up at her and said, "it's ok Em, the blood isn't mine, I'm alright". She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear, "I love you" over and over as the police officers filled the room.

Reid quickly checked for a pulse on the sheriff and when he shook his head no the team put their guns away and after helping Hotch up off the floor they all made their way outside to debrief to the head deputy. The debrief didn't take long and soon Derek was sending his baby girl a text letting her know that the case was over and that they were heading to the station.

Penelope sighed happily as she sank back against the chair and started shutting down her babies so that when the team made it back to the staion they could all head back toward the jet and back home.


	37. Chapter 37

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 37

A few minutes later Penelope looked up and saw her husband walking closer and closer to her, she stood up and ran into his arms and crashed her lips against his. When they pulled apart she said, "I love you handsome", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you to my gorgeous baby girl".

She looked over Dereks shoulder and said, "have you called Fran yet Dave and told her what happened"?, he smiled and nodded his head and said, "I have". Derek laughed and said, "something tells me that when he gets home momma is not gonna let him out of the house until we get called out for our next case".

Hotch grinned and said, "is that a good thing or a bad thing"?, Dave wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhhhh trust me being alone in a house with my gorgeous fiancee is definitely a good thing". Emily wrapped her arm around Hotchs waist and said, "you scared me to death today Hotch", he then gently kissed her lips and said, "I'm sorry Em, I didn't mean to scare you".

She sighed and said, "I'm just glad that everything worked out and that you're safe", he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "how about I make it up to you when we get home"?, she winked at him and said, "I'm going to hold you to that", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I hope you do Em, I really hope you do".

Reid grinned and said, "I don't know about you guys but I am soooooo ready to head back home, I really need to hug Henry", Hotch sighed happily and said, "I hear you there Reid, I need to hold my son in my arms and know that he is alright". Derek rubbed Penelopes growing stomach and said, "I'm more than ready to head home, I need to make sure my baby girl gets some rest".

Hotch laughed and said, "alright then let's get our go bags and head for the jet", everybody smiled as they got ready and headed outside toward the SUV's. The ride to the jet didn't take long and soon they were pulling up beside it, Derek got out and held his hand down to help his beautiful and very pregnant wife out of the car.

She kissed his lips gently and said, "thank you my love", he winked at her and said, "anytime goddess, anytime", one by one the tired team made their way on board the jet and sat down. Derek sighed happily when he felt Penelopes head lay on his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head and said, "are you alright sweetness"?, she looked up at him and intertwined their fingers and said, "I'm ok handsome, just a little tired".

He smiled down at her and said, "when I get you home it will be nothing but rest and relaxation until we get the next case", she laughed and fake saluted him and said, "sir, yes sir hotstuff sir". He kissed her lips gently and said, "that's my girl", she yawned as she laid her head back down on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

When the jet lifted off everybody settled down for the flight home, JJ and Reid sat and talked about taking Henry to the park for a family day when they got home while Hotch and Emily were talking about Jacks soccer game that was coming up this weekend and Rossi wasted no time in pulling his cell out and calling his fiancee.

Derek sighed happily as he put his earphones on and turned on his music, after a few minutes he felt himself getting very tired, he fought sleep as long as he could but soon gave in to his exhaustion. The next thing they knew Reid woke them up letting them know that the jet was getting ready to land.

Hotch looked at the team as they all headed off the jet and said, "it's been a long day, how about we all call it a night and do the paperwork tomorrow". Everybody smiled and mumbled their thanks as they headed toward the SUV's, a few minutes later they were all pulling into the BAU parking lot.

Penelope waved at her family as they all headed to their cars, a few minutes later she was looking over at her husband as they pulled out of their parking spot. She intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you Mr. Derek hotstuff Morgan", he laughed and said, "and I love you Penelope baby girl Morgan", they laughed and talked about the baby the rest of the ride home.

When they pulled up in front of their house Derek grabbed their go bags and led her into the house, he locked the door and tossed their bags on the floor and said, "are you ready to cuddle until we fall asleep"?, she nodded her head as he lead her up the stairs and into their room, they wasted no time changing into their night clothes.

Penelope pulled the covers back and laid down and sighed happily when seconds later she felt her husband wrap his loving arms around her waist, he then kissed the side of her neck and said, "good night baby girl". She glanced over her shoulder and said, "good night handsome", they cuddled close together and it didn't take long before the room was filled with the sound of light snoring coming from the exhausted couple.


	38. Chapter 38

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 38

The next 6 weeks flew by and the team were busy with case after case, Penelope was now 7 1/2 months pregnant and couldn't wait for the twins to make their entrance. The last case was a long one so the girls all decided that they would have a girls weekend away so the boys could finish the nursery.

One weekend the team flew Penelope, Fran and the girls out for a surprise wedding for Rossi and Fran, the wedding was beautiful and the newlyweds agreed to take a short long weekend honeymoon right after they got married and then Dave promised he would make it up to her with a 2 week honeymoon later.

Penelope sighs happily as she feels her husbands arms wrap around her waist, she relaxes in his arms and says, "maybe I shouldn't go away this weekend handsome". Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "baby girl you need this time away to rest and relax and just have fun with JJ, Em and momma".

She looked up at him and said, "but what about us staying here just the two of us and that way we can spend the weekend in bed"?, he laughed and said, "baby girl there is no other place I would rather be than with you buttttt". Penelope said, "but I need to get away and have some time with the girls before the twins make their arrival".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "that's right sweetness", she opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door, Derek got up and walked over to the door and smiled when when he opened the door to see everybody standing there. He stepped aside and said, "come in guys, come in".

JJ walked over and stood beside Penelope and said, "are you ready to head out Garcie"?, she stood up with a little help from Reid and said, "I sure am Jayje". Emily walked over and picked up her bags and said, "well girls the trip to the spa is about an hour soooo we better get started so we can get there and get our massages before dinner".

Derek grinned and said, "massages huh"?, Penelope smiled and said, "yes, Jayje has scheduled us massages tonight, tomorrow and tomorrow night so we can all relax". Derek kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you baby girl", she sighed happily and said, "I love you to hotstuff".

Dave Kissed Fran and said, "I love you Bella", she smiled and said, "I love you to sweetheart and I will see you Sunday evening", Hotch wrapped his arms around Emilys waist and said, "have fun Mrs. Hotchner butttttt not to much fun". She laughed and said, "don't worry honey, I will be thinking of you the entire time.

JJ kissed Reid gently on the lips and said, "don't forget you promised Henry that you would take him to the park tomorrow", he smiled and said, "I won't forget Jayje". She winked at him as the girls made their way toward the door, they turned around and waved at their husbands one final time before heading toward the car.

The men all stood on Dereks front porch and waved as they watched the car go out of sight, Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "did you get the wallpaper"?, he nodded his head and said, "I did and I got the two different types of borders". Dave grinned and said, "how about after we get finished we go get Jack and Henry and go grab some pizza"?, Hotch smiled and said, "they will love that idea Dave".

The men headed up the stairs one by one and walked into the nursery, Dave and Hotch were going to hang the wallpaper up on one side of the nursery while Derek and Reid hung up the border on the other side. Hotch and Dave didn't waste anytime getting started with painting as they glanced over their shoulder and watched Reid and Derek hanging the border.

About an hour later the girls pull up at the spa and JJ said, "ohhhhh we have enough time to get our stuff put away before our massages, Penelope leaned down to pick her bags up when Fran said, "ohhhh no you don't missy, you aren't going to carry those bags". Penelope grinned and said, "I can carry them Fran, they don't weigh that much".

She pointed her finger at Penelope and said, "I'm not going to take any chances, those are my grandbabies you are carrying in there", she sighed and said, "thank you Fran". Fran picked up the bags and said, "you are very welcome honey", the girls made it to their rooms and smiled as they looked out the windows at the beautiful beach scenery in front of them.

Emily rubbed her hands together and said, "alright girlies, it's time to get our massages", Penelope laughed as JJ led her out the front door and toward the massage room. Once inside Penlope grinned and said, "this weekend is going to be so amazing, it is a just the girls weekend before the twins come", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they started relaxing immediately once the massages started.


	39. Chapter 39

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 39

Several hours later the boys were standing looking at the now finished nursery, Derek put his hands on his hips and said, "I think it looks great what about you boys"?, they all nodded their heads and Reid said, "it looks amazing and Garcia is gonna love it". Dave laughed and said, "I wonder what our wives are doing"?, Derek grinned and said, "knowing baby girl I bet they are shopping".

Penelope looked up at JJ and said, "ohhhhhh this is beautiful, I have to get one of each for the nursery", Emily laughed and said, "ohhhhh those are beautiful". Fran said, "they will look great in the nursery", JJ wrapped her arm around Penelopes waist and said, "those teddybears will look so sweet in the cribs until the babies are born".

Penelope glanced over at her friend and said, "I was just thinking the same thing Jayje", Emily looked down at her watch and said, "I don't know about you ladies but I am starving". Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "I'm with you Em, I'm starving to", JJ and Fran laughed as they all headed toward the dining hall".

Emily said, "who would have thought that they would have so much baby stuff at this spa"?, JJ smiled and said, "I remembered that from when I was here with my friend Darla". Penelope smiled happily and said, "I wonder what the boys are doing"? Fran put her hand on her daughter in laws shoulder and said, "knowing my baby boy I bet they are standing around wondering what we are doing", they all laughed.

Hotch smiled and said, "I'm going to go call Jessie and see if she can bring Henry and Jack to Charlies Pizza Palace", the boys watched as he headed through the house to place his call. Reid looked at Derek and said, "are you getting nervous yet"?, he nodded his head and said, "I sure am Pretty Boy".

Reid laughed and said, "just wait until you hold your baby in your arm for the first time", Derek smiled and said, "really"?, Reid grinned and said, "yes really, because when you hold it for the first time all of the nervousness goes right out the window". They looked up to see Hotch walking back into the room.

Derek said, "can she meet us there"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah, she said that she would meet us there in about half an hour, that will give us enough time to get cleaned up and get there". The men grabbed their bags and went to get washed up and ready to head out for a fun evening with the kids.

Penelope pushed her plate away and said, "that was delicious", Fran wiped her mouth and said, "I agree that was amazing, it reminded me a lot of Daves cooking". Emily smiled and said, "he is a great cook, you are a lucky woman", Fran grinned and said, "you have no idea how lucky I am ladies, no idea at all".

Emily leaned in and said, "welllllll why don't you fill us in, how is Rossi in bed"?, Fran blushed and said, "girls he is amazing, it's like we can't get enough of each other". JJ smiled and said, "Spence is the best lover I have ever had, he is so loving and sweet and the way I feel when he wraps his arms around me is just undescribable".

Emily said, "Hotch is by far the most amazing lover I have ever had, he is an animal and he definitely knows how to satisfy a woman", Penelope grinned as she looked up to see the girls staring at her". She laughed when JJ and Em in unison said, "welllllllll don't keep us waiting, what kind of lover is Derek"?, she fanned herself and said, "he is like the energizer bunny, he keeps going and going and going".

JJ said, "what about a walk around the grounds before we head back to the room"?, they all smiled as they stood up and headed out the door and toward the walking path. Derek looked over his shoulder and laughed as he watched Jack and Henry playing on the bouncy balls, Hotch said, "they love coming here and playing".

Derek smiled and said, "I can't wait till our babies are old enough to bring here", Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "so are you still nervous about the twins"?, he nodded his head and said, "some but nothing like before". A few minutes later Reid motioned for the boys to come over to the table when the pizza was brought over.

Penelope sighed happily as they stood there looking out over the beautiful lake, Emily smiled and said, "it is so beautiful here isn't it"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "yes it is, Jack and Henry would love it here". Penelope felt a pain in her back that went around to her stomach, she put her hand on her stomach and said to herself, "easy there little ones".

The girls all stood there and watched as the sun started setting, JJ yawned and said, "I don't know about you ladies but this momma is worn out, soooooo how about we head back to our rooms"?, Penelope put her hand on her back and said, "that sounds like a good idea to me, I'm exhausted to Jayje".

As the girls headed back toward their room Penelope was hit with a few more pains, she shook them off thinking that it was just where she was so tired. Derek smiled as he watched Hotch and Reid put their boys down for the night, he looked at Rossi and said, "all of us staying here for the weekend was a great idea".

Dave nodded his head and said, "I think so to", he glanced down at his watch and said, "I wonder what the girls are doing"?, Derek said, "I bet baby girl is sleeping or she would have called by now". Dave laughed and said, "are you going to call her later"?, he smiled and said, "yeah, I will call in a little while just to check on her to make sure that she is alright".

About 90 minutes later Penelope sat upright in bed grabbing her stomach, Fran sat up and said, "are you alright honey"?, she said, "I am having pains in my back and they are going all the way around to my stomach". Fran got up out of bed and walked over to her and sat down beside her and said, "how long has this been going on"?, Penelope said, "since we went for the walk".

Fran said, "how far apart are the pains"?, she grabbed her stomach and said, "I had a pain about 3 minutes ago why"?, Fran stood up and opened her mouth to suggest that she was in labor when Penelope looked at her and said, "I think I need to get to the hospital". Fran said, "I was getting ready to say the same thing".

Penelope threw the cover back and said. "my water just broke", Fran pulled out her cell and dialed JJ's number and a couple of minutes later the girls were heading out the door and toward the cars. Penelope said, "I need to call Derek", she then pulled out her cell and dialed his number and had another pain while she was waiting on her hotstuff to answer his cell.


	40. Chapter 40

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 40

Derek reached over onto the table and picked up his cell, he couldnt' help but smile when he saw baby girl flashing on his ID, he hit the talk button and said, "hello beautiful, whatcha doin"?, she gripped the seats and said, "hotstuff we are on the way to the hospital, my water broke and I'm having contractions".

He jumped up and said, "you're in labor"?, hearing that Reid, Hotch and Rossi jumped up and watched as Derek paced back and forth across the huge room. Penelope said, "I'm scared Derek, we are about to become parents, what if we aren't ready"?, he grinned and said, "baby I know you're scared, I'm scared to but you are going to be a great momma".

Hotch looked at Reid and said, "what are we going to do about the boys"?, Reid said, "it's still kinda early, we could go and get them dressed and Dave can drive Derek to the hospital and then we can meet them there". Dave nodded his head in agreement and said, "that is a great idea", Reid and Hotch soon disappeared up the stairs to get the boys ready.

Derek said, "goddess, I am leaving now and I will be at the hospital waiting on you", she took a deep breath as another contraction hit her and JJ took the cell and said, "she is having a hard contraction Morgan and we almost to the interstate". Derek said, "who's driving"?, she laughed and said, "Em is".

Dave grabbed his and Dereks jackets and said, "let's get started Morgan, you can talk to her on the way to the hospital", they headed toward the car and Daves eyes grew huge when he heard Penelope moaning from the contraction. Derek said, "how is she doing Jayje"?, JJ said, "she is doing good, she might not think so but she is".

Derek grinned as he heard Penelope say, "it looks like the twins are in a hurry to meet everybody", he sighed and said, "just focus on getting to see their beautiful faces and we will be holding them soon". She opened her mouth to say something else but was hit with another hard contraction that caused her to drop the cell.

Derek started to panic when he heard JJ say, "step on it Em she's bleeding", Penelope said, "oh please don't let anything be wrong with the twins please". JJ squeezed her hands and said, "they are both gonna be fine Garcie and so are you", Derek said, "where are you right now JJ"?, she looked around and said, "we are not far from the cut off".

Dave said, "there is a hospital on 6th street and Elm, which should be a couple of minutes away from them", Derek said, "did you hear what Dave just said Jayje"?, she smiled and said, "I sure did", she then relayed the information to Emily. Derek looked at Dave and said, "how far away are we from them Dave"?, he took a deep breath and said, "about 15 to 20 minutes after I hit the interstate right up here".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "handsome what if I did something wrong, what if", Derek said, "sweetness you didn't do anything wrong and I want you to stop thinking that you did okay"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "I love you and wish that you were here with me right now". Derek felt his heart break knowing how much she needed him and that he was helpless from where he was to do anything.

Derek said, "I wish I could be there to goddess but don't worry the girls will take good care of you", JJ smiled and said, "how are you feeling now Garcie"?, she said, "I feel another contraction coming Jayje, what do I do"?, JJ said, "just focus on the sound of Dereks voice and breathe in through your nose and out slowly through your mouth".

After that contraction JJ said, "Derek we are pulling in to the ER entrance right now", Derek said, "take care of my baby girl until I can get there Jayje". JJ looked down at her scared friends eyes and said, "don't worry Garcie is safe with us and we will see you soon", Derek smiled when he heard Penelope say, "I love you hotstuff".

Before the call ended Penelope heard Derek say, "I love you to baby girl", after the line went dead Derek couldn't help but wonder what was going on with his wife and kids. Emily ran into the hospital and came back out with a nurse, two orderlies and a gurney, JJ got out of the car and said, "hang on Garcie, the doctors are gonna help you and the babies".

Fran, Emily and JJ watched helplessly as their friend was loaded onto the gurney and rushed inside


	41. Chapter 41

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 41

Emily, JJ and Fran paced back and forth waiting on word of Penelope and the twins, JJ heard someone running into the waiting room and looked up and saw Derek coming toward them. Derek said, "how is Penelope"?, JJ looked at him and said, "they haven't told us anything since we brought her in".

Derek walked over to the nurses station and said, "I need to see my wife Penelope Morgan, she was just brought in", the nurse looked down at her list and said, "follow me sir". Derek walked around the desk and followed the nurse into a room, he practically ran over to Penelopes bedside and put her hand in his just in time to hear the cry of his daughter as she came into the world.

Derek leaned over and kissed her lips gently and said, "ohhhh goddess she's beautiful", Penelope wiped away the tears and said, "is she alright, is our daughter alright"?, the doctor grinned and held their daughter up and said, "she's fine Mrs. Morgan, just fine but I'm going to hand her over to the nurses so they can get her cleaned up and weighed but you will be seeing her again in a few minutes".

Penelope nodded her head as she watched the doctor hand the baby over to a nurse, Derek looked down at Penelope as another contraction hit her and hit her hard. A few contractions later the doctor said, "alright Penelope one more push and your baby will be here, are you ready"?, she looked up at Derek and squeezed his hand and then said, "I'm ready".

On the next contraction Penelope pushed and pushed hard and it didn't take long before another cry pierced the air, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "you did it goddess, you did it". Penelope looked at the doctor and said, "how is he, is he alright"?, the doctor grinned and said, he is fine", she then held the baby up and Penelope said, "ohhhhhhh hotstuff he looks just like you".

The happy couple then watched as the doctor handed the baby over to another nurse and said, "in a few minutes you will get to see both babies again Penelope but first I need to get you sewed up". Penelope nodded her head in agreement as the doctor went to work on getting her sewed up so that she could be moved to her room and be reunited with her twins again.

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "can you believe it handsome, we're parents", he kissed her lips and said, "they are both so beautiful baby girl thank you so much". She smiled and said, "what are you thanking me for"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "for making me a daddy, I want to thank you for making me a daddy".

She grinned up at him and said, "and thank you for making me a mommy", he winked at her and said, "now we have a problem", she looked at him and said, "problem what problem"?, Derek said, "now we need to decide on names for the twins". Penelope said, "I was thinking about that and I have a couple of names that I like".

Derek laughed and said, "what names do you like sweetness"?, she sighed happily and said, "I was thinking about Mia Francine Morgan for our little girl and Michael Derek Morgan for our son". Derek couldn't help but smile and he said, "ohhhhh baby those are beautiful names and momma is gonna be so thrilled that you named our little angel after her".

Penelope grinned and said, "I thought that we could name our daughter after your mom and our son after my dad", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love that idea goddess, simply love it". A few minutes later the doctor finished with Penelope and said, "alright Mrs. Morgan you are ready to head to your room, how are you feeling"?, she grinned and said, "tired but amazing".

The doctor looked at Derek and said, "we are going to be moving her into room 200", Derek smiled down at Penelope and said, "I'm going to go and tell the team and we will be up in a few minutes". Penelope yawned and nodded her head as she watched Derek head out of the room, the doctor smiled and said, "alright Mrs. Morgan just lay back and enjoy the ride and in a few minutes you will be holding your beautiful babies again".

Penelope closed her eyes and smiled knowing that in a few minutes she would once again be holding her babies in her arms


	42. Chapter 42

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 42

Emily and JJ looked up and saw Derek heading over toward them, Reid said, "soooooooo how is Garcia"?, Derek said, "she is fine, as a matter of fact all three of them are alright, my beautiful wife, our baby girl and our son". Fran stood up and put her hands over her mouth and said, "does that mean that they are hear already"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes and in a few minutes we can go to room 200 and see them all".

The team one by one hugged Derek and congratulated him on the birth of the babies, Derek grinned and said, "they are both so beautiful, I think they both look like their momma". Fran said, "do you have names already"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes we do", everybody waited patiently for him to reveal the names of the twins.

Derek grinned and said, "our daughters name is Mia Francine Morgan and our son is Michael Derek Morgan", Fran smiled as she wiped away the tears and said, "I am so honored that you named your daughter after me". Derek laughed and said, "well are you all ready to go and meet the two newest members of the Morgan clan"?, in unison everybody said, "YESSSSS".

When they walked into Penelopes room she was holding Mia in her left arm and Michael in her right, she looked up and said, "look my little angels it's daddy and your Nana and Nonno and uncles and aunties". Derek walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "how are you feeling baby girl"?, she smiled and said, "I feel great handsome, tired and amazed but tired".

JJ walked over and Penelope said, "would you like to hold your niece Jayje"?, she nodded her head and said, "I would love to hold her", she then looked at Fran and said, "would you like to hold your grandson Fran"?, she walked over and said, "of course I would, come here my little handsome prince".

After Penelope handed Fran the baby Fran kissed him on the cheek and said, "you are so beautiful yes you are", Penelope grinned and said, "I think he looks like Derek, what do you think Fran"?, she looked up at the happy parents and said, "I see both of you in him". Derek winked at Penelope and said, "are you sure that you are feeling ok baby girl after all the babies were almost 6 weeks early".

She grinned and said, "I'm fine handsome, a little tired and weak but doing ok", he kissed her temple and said, "I love you", she laid her head on his chest and sighed happily and said, "I love you to". After a few minutes Penelope looked up at Derek and leaned in and whispered something, Derek laughed and said, "I love both of those ideas sweetness".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Jayje, we have a question to ask you and Reid"?, JJ and Reid looked at her and said, "you can ask us anything Garcie". Penelope looked at Derek and then at the couple and said, "Derek and I would love it if you and Spencer would agree to be Mias godparents", they looked at each other and then at Derek and Penelope and JJ said, "we would love to Garcie thank you".

She then looked at Hotch and said, "bossman, we were hoping that you and Em would be the godparents to Michael", Hotch smiled and said, "it would be our pleasure Garcia, our pleasure". Dave looked over Frans shoulder and said, "you have two beautiful babies kitten", Penelope smiled up at him and said, "thank you so much and I'm sure that they will have their Nonno wrapped around their finger in no time".

Fran laughed and said, "honey they are already there", Dave grinned and said, "they were there the minute I found out that Penelope was going to have them". Derek watched as the twins were passed around to everybody while he sat there and held his beautiful wife in his arms, he glanced down at her after a few minutes and he couldn't help but smile when he saw that she had drifted off to sleep.

Jack smiled at the babies and said, "they are both so tiny huh daddy"?, Hotch laughed and said, "right now they are but soon they will be as big as you and Henry". Henry kissed the top of Mias head and said, "she's prettyful momma", JJ grinned and said, "yes she is sweetie, she is very very beautiful.

When JJ noticed that Penelope had drifted off to sleep she smiled and said, "Garcie has had a rough day I think it is time that we go and let the Morgans have some family bonding time". Fran and Emily put the sleeping babies back into their basinettes and everybody hugged Derek and JJ, Em and Fran gently kissed Penelope on the cheek before they left.

Derek gently removed his arm from around Penelope and sat down in the seat beside her bed and smiled as he glanced down at their beautiful sleeping babies. He leaned over and kissed both of them and whispered, "daddy loves you" before laying his head back against the chair and closing his eyes and after a few minutes he joined the rest of his family in a well deserved nap.


	43. Chapter 43

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 43

The Tattoo Incident-Ch 43

The Epilogue- 7 Years Later

Derek laughed as he watched 7 year old Mia and Michael chasing 10 and 13 year old Henry and Jack across the yard with water guns, Jack turned around and shot at Michael and he ducked causing the stream of water to hit Derek in the face. Henry laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh you are gonna get it Jackkkkk".

Derek grabbed his water gun and ran after Jack causing Jack to run straight to his mom and wrap his arms around her waist and squeal, "help me mommmmmmmm". Emily said, "ohhhhhhhh no, you two go over there and play around Hotch and uncle Dave", Derek stuck out his tongue and said, "you're no fun Em", she rolled her eyes as she watched them run across the yard.

Penelope walks out into the back yard carrying 4 month old Amber and lays her down in her baby swing and looks at Emily and says, "where is Danny and Damien"?, Emily motioned over in the sand and said, "they are making castles, I figured that would be better than having our 4 year olds running around with waterguns".

Fran walked out and said, "cookiesssssss" and all of the kids went running over, Reid sat down beside Penelope and said, "JJ said that she would be down in a few minutes she is changing Scott and Shawn". Penelope said, "do you think that she needs help"?, he shook his head and said, "I tried to help and she sent me down here".

Dave grinned as he walked over to join Derek and Hotch who were now at the grill watching the food, he smiled and said, "how much longer before we get to eat, this old man is starving". Derek laughed and said, "it shouldn't be long now olddddddd man", Dave laughed and said, "just wait till you reach my each youngster", the three men laughed.

Penelope looked up to see JJ walking out with the twins and grinned when she watched then run across the yard to their daddy and Nonno, Reid scooped up one and Dave the other as before they kissed them on the cheeks causing them both to squeal. Derek glanced over at Penelope and Hotch said, "how is she really doing"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "she is doing great and she can't wait to come back to work".

Hotch turned one of the steaks and said, "we all miss her at work and the substitutes are nothing in comparison to Garcia", Derek grinned and said, "well she is the all knowing oracle after all". Penelope walked over and wrapped her arms around Derek and said, "and don't you ever forget it either handsome".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "not a chance goddess, not a chance", Hotch smiled and said, "so when are you coming back to work"?, Penelope grinned and pinched Hotch's cheek and said, "awwwwww bossman do you all miss little ole me"?, he nodded his head and said, "definitely, you don't know how much we miss you".

Penelope kissed Derek on the cheek and said, "I am coming back to work Monday", Hotch looked up and said, "that's great", she laughed and said, "how much longer before we get to eat the kids are more than ready to eat". Hotch said, "the meat is almost ready if you want to make sure that we have everything out on the tables and waiting".

Penelope smiled and saluted him and said, "yes sir bossman sir", Derek and Hotch laughed as they watched her head back over to the table, a few minutes later everybody was sitting at the tables and more than ready to eat. Derek smiled and said, "after the week we just had we all thought it would be a great idea to have a family day".

He then sat down beside his baby girl and looked around the table at his loving family and knew that life didn't get any better than was at that moment.


End file.
